


𝒲𝒽𝒶𝓉 𝒫𝑒𝑜𝓅𝓁𝑒 𝒟𝑜 𝐹𝑜𝓇 𝐿𝑜𝓋𝑒.

by TNTXCXL



Category: Empire (TV 2015)
Genre: Coocious, Empire, F/M, M/M, Multi, black - Freeform, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 21:55:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 21,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30045342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TNTXCXL/pseuds/TNTXCXL
Summary: "𝐼 𝑙𝑜𝑣𝑒 𝑦𝑜𝑢 𝑒𝑛𝑜𝑢𝑔𝘩  𝑡𝑜 𝐤𝐢𝐥𝐥 𝐟𝐨𝐫 𝐲𝐨𝐮."(Started off as a ONESHOT)The Lyons willing to fight for eachother no matter what..Everything goes down Hill when The Head Lyon Goes Missing..What Happens When Lucious finds out that Cookie had been messing with Damon, Will He Go After Him?, Yes But What Happens When It goes terribly wrong? All Of a sudden People from Lucious's past come out from the dead and kidnap him?, What happens when they go After The Lyon Clan?, Cookie and The Boys try to find out a way to find him,  What People Do For Love, Crazy In Love Am I right?🤍 Completed 🤍Make Sure To Vote/Comment/Share/Follow.Published: 6/31/2020
Relationships: Andre Lyon/Rhonda Lyon, Cookie Lyon/Lucious Lyon, Kai Givens/Jamal Lyon, Tiana Brown/Hakeem Lyon
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. 01. Crazy Drunk

  
"Cookie you can't still be mad! This was before I even met you!" Lucious yelled, grabbing her hand..."Come on...Cook.." Lucious pleaded...Cookie snatched her hand away, "Come On Woman!, This was 37 years ago! Before I even met you, I can't change the fact that Kingsley's mine!" He shouted getting frustrated, Cookie glared at him. "You don't get it Lucious." Cookie finally spoke, Lucious looked at her "Get what?, I don't get it..tell me what I don't get." He spoke sitting down on the couch...

"You lied to me." She said Lucious raised a brow at her "What did I lie to you about woman?!" "You lied to me! Making me believe I was your first! When you were messing with other chicks! "You were my first" all that shit was bs! You lied to me for over them damn 36 years! and I believed all of it...Oh, more breaking news! you have a son! Don't you think that kinda hurts?! I mean how would you feel if I popped up with a 32-year-old son?!" She spat at him

"I mean that shit hurts big time Lucious! I love you but I can't handle it anymore!" She spoke, getting up and grabbing her purse.. "Where are you going?" He asked reaching for her hand..she snatched her hand away and ignored him continuing to walk out, Lucious followed her before she could reach the door Lucious grabbed her "Where are you going?" He asked she stared at him trying to move out of his grip.

"I said WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" Lucious growled at her, pinning her to the wall she once again just looked at him "I get that you are fucking mad! But I'm your husband where the fuck are you going?!" He barked, "barely." She mumbled...

Lucious raised a brow at her..backing up, Cookie looked at him then opened the door and left.."What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" He asked himself sitting down.."Barely? What the hell does that mean?" He asked again leaning back on the couch.

**Meanwhile (The Next Day)...**

"You know you shouldn't be looking that fine.." Kai purred..laying on Jamals Chest "You know you shouldn't be looking this sexy.." Jamal said turning over and getting on top of him, Starting to nibble on his neck...Kai giggled, Jamal smirked and pecked his lips Kai looked up at him

"I (peck) love (peck) you..." Kai purred smiling pecking him with every single word...Jamal smiled and kissed him "I love you too.." he said, deepening the kiss  
Jamal put his hand in Kai's pants and started to kiss lower down his body...

before anything could go any further they heard a knock on the door.."Ughhh...Who the fuck could this be this early in the morning? next time ima get a gun to shoot these assholes..." Jamal groaned getting up..Kai rolled her eyes and threw a pillow him "Just get the door.., you big baby." Kai giggled, pulling up his pants...

Jamal groaned again going to his door opening it..seeing his father

"Hey da-" Jamal was cut off by Lucious letting himself in.."Ok then." Jamal spoke shutting the door, "Where's your mama?" Lucious asked sitting down on Jamals couch, Jamal looked at him "I don't know..but I'm guessing she's still mad about Kingsley?" Jamal asked Lucious sighed

"Okay, thanks for nothing." He said, getting up about to leave.."I-...I know this bitch ain't.." Jamal thought to himself, "Dad?" Lucious turned to him "What?" He asked, "what's up with you?..you don't look alright..you okay?" Jamal asked looking Lucious up and down..he looked tired.."If I'm being honest..No." Lucious spoke, "We can talk." Jamal said pointing towards his living room, Lucious looked at him then nodded and turned to walk into Jamals Living Room

**A Few minutes later...**  
They sat there in silence...Lucious sighed and leaned back.."Sooooo...What's up?" Jamal finally spoke.."Your mom's mad at me." Jamal looked at him "Obviously." "She says I'm "barely" her husband." Lucious continued, Jamal raised a brow "What does that mean?" Jamal asked, "the same thing I asked!" "So what you gonna do?" Jamal asked

"for the first time in forever...I don't know." Lucious said washing his hands over his face looking up at Jamal.."She wants...to divorce me..doesn't she?" Lucious stuttered putting his hand over his mouth

..Jamal looked at him he's never seen him cry before...Lucious covered his face with his hand and wiped his tears.."Uhm...Ima go home. If you see her call me." Lucious sniffed, getting up..Jamal nodded "Alright See ya Mal.." Lucious spoke his voice cracking getting up and leaving...Jamal sat there in shock..then got his phone and texted his mom...

Convo  
My Baby Mal 💖 -Jamal  
Mrs. Lioness 😳🤫 - Cookie  
-

My Baby Mal 💖: Hey Ma?

Mrs. Lioness 😳🤫 - Yes Mal?

My Baby Mal 💖: You and Dad Okay?

Mrs. Lioness 😳🤫: Yeah Why?

My Baby Mal 💖: Cause...He came here crying...looking for you. He looked like he hasn't slept either

Mrs. Lioness 😳🤫: Oh...

My Baby Mal 💖: Soo?...

Mrs. Lioness 😳🤫: So?

My Baby Mal 💖: What happened?

Mrs. Lioness 😳🤫: Mind your business 😠.

My Baby Mal 💖: Ok then Miss Feisty.😒😳

Mrs. Lioness 😳🤫: What do you want Jamal

My Baby Mal 💖: Can I ask you something?

Mrs. Lioness 😳🤫: What Is it?

My Baby Mal 💖: What did you mean when you told dad he was barely your husband🤨?  
*read*  
My Baby Mal 💖: and where are you?🤔  
*read*  
My Baby Mal 💖: Hellooo?, I know you're reading theses it tells me.🤦🏽😐

Mrs. Lioness 😳🤫: If he wants to know he can talk to me himself without his son...and I'm at a friend's place.

My Baby Mal💖: What friend🧐?

Mrs. Lioness 😳🤫: A friend.

My Baby Mal💖: You know he's gonna track you down right? 👀

Mrs. Lioness 😳🤫: Bye Jamal.

Jamal huffed why does he got to be in the middle of everything!?

**With Cookie**

"I Dont even know what to do should I go back over there?..Was I being overdramatic?" Cookie asked.."No you weren't..I mean If I was in your position I would of reacted the same way..and he shouldn't have lied about being your first in the first place I told you if you let it out to him it would of made you feel a little better." her friend told her giving her a cup of coffee..Cookie smiled as she was about to say something her phone dinged..A Message From Lucious.."Speaking of the devil"

Asshole..👿: "Baby...I'm sorry.."

Asshole..👿: "Come On Cook.."

Asshole..👿: "Please talk to me.."

Asshole..👿: "Okay..Ima give you time..Just know I love you and I'm sorry. I should've told you instead of lying to you..text me when you wanna talk..love you baby💖"

Cookie smiled and put her phone down.."Whatchu Smilin About? He finally got off your back?" Her friend asked.."Yeah..he's giving me time..he may be a ass but he's sweet." Cookie smiled..as her friend stared at her.."Soo.." her friend spoke touching her arm..Cookie looked at their hand..

"Soo?..." her friend smiled.."Payback?" He asked, "Payback?" She asked scrunching up her eyebrows..he nodded smiling...then it clicked..she moved her hand.."No! What the fuck Damon?!" she shouted, "Come On Cook.." she looked at him..he sounded so much like Lucious.."I have a husband, a faithful one to be exact" Cookie spat..."Oh now he's faithful! He wasn't faithful 20 years ago!, I MEAN COME ON! He has a 32 year old son! He lied to you!" Damon spat back! "Damon That's all behind us now! Like you said 20 years ago! I LOVE HIM! He loves me and I'm sorry but we can't be friends if you can't understand that." Cookie snapped getting up

"Cook.." He spoke reaching for her "Ah Ah. Don't call me that." She snapped moving her arm, He looked at her confused "Goodbye Damon." She shouted picking up her purse and leaving.  
***  
 **With Lucious**

"I don't get it..I don't get women." he slurred..taking another hit from his drink..Lucious let out a breath..His phone began to ring "Ughh.." He groaned touching his head "Whyyyyy?" he whined looking at his caller ID "BabyMaMa #1 🤰" he groaned and answered the phone  
"Hey Bitchhhhhhhh..hows the crack pipe?" Lucious slurred laughing at his own joke..

"Lucious it's serious." Tracy barked on the other end of the phone, "who you barking at? Why be a dog I'll bark right back at you." Lucious drunkly growled.."Lucious are you drunk?" Tracy asked as Lucious got up from his chair

"Noo, you know what." He slurred as he fixed another drink.."What?" Tracy asked, "you women are hella confusing..one minute...you want us...next minute..I'm barely your husband." Lucious slurred downing his drink "What happened..You know I can come over and we can talk.." Tracy seducingly spoke

Lucious raised a brow chuckling."I'll pass on that..you might bring that crack Pipe..and Ion like already used pussy." Lucious grinned..Tracy gasped in disbelief

"All I tried to do is help you!" She barked.."If your name isn't Cookie..and doesn't end with lyon...I don't care about you or need your help." Lucious spoke biting his bottom lip..

"I am cookie." Tracy spoke trying to sound like her.."You don't sound like her, yo voice get deeper?" Lucious slurred..Tracy gasped again.."Oh god I miss you...Baby I'm sorryyyyyy..." Lucious whined in his baby voice.."Babbyyyyyyyy" Lucious cried out

Tracy laughed..Lucious raised a brow then looked at his phone.."Oh you still here?" Lucious asked about to hang up.."Wait! - Ahhh! My ears!" Lucious whined pulling the phone away from his ear.."I have to tell you something." Tracy told him Lucious hummed as he clicked "LOML 🥺🥰💖" in his contacts..about to text her.."Cookies with Damon." Lucious stopped and looked at his phone.."I know I'm drunk..But can you repeat that? I almost thought you said Cookies with Damon." Lucious chuckled..

"I did..." Tracy admitted "Bitch..You sure it ain't that crack pipe that got you talkin?" Lucious asked getting angry  
.."No! Lucious I have proof too!" She told him sending him proof..

"Webb! Get My fucking gun! This nigga actually- THAT BITCH!" Lucious spat.."I KNOW HELL!" Lucious yelled throwing his glass..

Cookie opened his office door after hearing glass break "Luci-" She was cut off by Lucious turning to her "YOU BITCH!" Lucious shouted walking towards her With Tracy still on the other end

"What is wrong with you?! and don't call me a bitch you asshole!" Cookie barked walking backwards.."You think I'm stupid don't you?, I tried to love yo stupid ass! and you go see him..?" He snarled laughing a little..Cookie looked at him like he was crazy..Lucious licked his lips."I don't get it what did I do? I mean..you know what you use to get mad at me for cheating on you. Now I know how it feels..It makes me wanna kill you." Lucious growled turning around opening a box on his desk and grabbing his gun...

Cookie eyes went wide..started stepping back even more "Oh and you have the audacity to say I'm barely your husband!..you know I never thought I'd go this crazy over you..but after everything I still love you." Lucious laughed..

Lucious put his gun in his waistband and began to walk towards Cookie as she step back "Why are you so scared?" He asked tilting his head. "I mean don't you want me this way?" He asked smiling touching her face..She stared at his hand and shook his head.."Oh..mm welp too bad.." Lucious said laughing..

"Oh my god he's crazy.." Cookie thought to herself "But you made me this way." Lucious spoke scrunching his eyebrows tilting his head again.."What the hell.." Cookie muttered..Lucious sighed and rubbed his thumb over her face

"I'll be back" he told her smiling..He kissed her cheek then turned away and walked out of his office..Cookie closed her eyes and let out a breath..  
"What the hell just happened?..and what is he finna do?.." She asked herself..


	2. 02. Coming After You.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucious finally goes after the one and only Damon Cross.

Jamal stood there watching his mother pace, and Andre on the phone with someone

"So I knew he was gonna go crazy sooner or ever..the man dealing with Cookie Lyon."  
Hakeem half-joked, Cookie side-eyed him.." Hakeem, I don't think its the time for jokes." Jamal told him "Ight.." Hakeem spoke putting his hands in surrender, "Dammit!" Andre shouted hanging up the phone "What is it?!" Cookie asked going up to Andre

"Nobody said they saw him." Andre said sighing "Have y'all called Thirsty?" Asked Hakeem, everybody turned to him..  
Hakeem step backed getting nervous from everybody staring at him

"Smart Idea! Dumbass."  
Jamal shouted,  
Hakeem rolled his eyes..Andre opened his phone and started to Call thirsty  
"Hello?"  
"Thristy!" Andre yelled in the phone  
"Whats up Boss Man Jr." Thirsty spoke smiling  
"You talked to my father?" Andre asked, putting him on speaker phone so cookie could hear..There was a pause "Hello?" Andre asked..Cookie looked at Andre she then got up and took the phone  
"Thirsty! I know either Lucious spoke to you or seen you! So where is he?!" Cookie shouted "Ok Ok...Calm down BossLady.. He went after Damon." Thirsty admitted

"He did _WHAT_?!"

***  
 **With Lucious**

"So The Lyon came to visit?" Damon asked Walking up to Him, Lucious chuckled "No Time for jokes..We need to get serious." Lucious said grabbing his gun.."So you decided to mess with my- you know what "The Lyons" Wife..and run freely?" Lucious asked chuckling.."Lucious..Why don't you go cry to yo crazy ass mama? I mean you ain't nothing but a bitch!" Damon shouted at him..Lucious shot up in the air, Damon flinched from the gunshot.."Now..Why bring that up?" Lucious asked, "I mean man it's a shame." Damon responded, Lucious glared at him.."Look.. I ain't got time for your nonsense Man." Lucious told him pointing his gun towards him, Damon stepped back..  
"They was right when they said you was crazy." Damon Spoke grabbing his gun from his waistband, Lucious grinned.."Okay enough small talk then."

***

**With Cookie and The Boys.**

"Thirsty! What the hell do you mean he's trying to kill Damon?!" Cookie asked  
"Hes trying to kill Damon." Thirsty told her for the 30th time.  
"Oh Hell.." Both Jamal and Hakeem said at the same time..  
"Ma, Do you know where damo-" Hakeem cut him off "Why would she know where Damon Lives?" Hakeem questioned, Jamal turns to him "Have you not been listening?" Jamal asks, "Whatchu mean?" Jamal facepalms

"Nigga!-" "Ma was friends with Damon without Pops knowing and Pops is trying to kill Damon for touching her." Andre interrupts him, "Dad was hella hurt man." Jamal adds "He was mad,Dude HE CAME TO ME CRYIN-" Cookie cuts him off

"We get it Jamal." Cookie informs him "Oh Alright." "And yeah Dre..I know where he lives." She told him, "Ard, Let's go then!" "Juanita tell Webb To Bring the Car Around!" Cookie yells "Yes Mrs. Lyon." Juanita says giving them their coats, "He cried to you?" Hakeem asked jamal as they walked out "Yes Fam! It was SAD, He had full blown tears!" Jamal told him

"Man! Mom brings the bitch outta him!" Hakeem laughs, Cookie smacks them both behind their heads "Ma-!" Cookie cut him off "It ain't funny! And Stop talking so damn much Jamal!" Cookie snaps, "Ma'am The Cars Ready For You." Juanita informs her, Cookie nods "Get Y'all stupid asses to the car." Cookie snaps, Hakeem mumbles something under his breath as They walked outside "Whatchu say boy?" Cookie yells, "NOTHING!" Hakeem yells back

**_With Lucious_ **

"You see I don't get why you're so mad.." "You don't get that..I didn't chase after her..and She came to me?" Damon questions, Lucious just stared at him "I mean-" Damon was cut off by getting a call, Lucious and Damon looked the Caller ID "Cookie Lyon" "There she is right now." Damon smiles, Lucious's Nostril flares and his jaw clenched, "Hello?" Damon asks picking up the phone

"Yes, Beautiful." Damon says to make Lucious even more mad, "Yes..Don't Worry I'm fine." Damon smiles, "Yes.." "No." "No Cook." Lucious raised a brow "Hang up the damn phone!" Lucious barked, "Calm down Lyon." Damon tells him, Lucious ignores him "PUT THE DAMN PHONE DOWN NOW BEFORE I MAKE YOU!" Lucious growls "Alright..Alright." Damon hangs up the phone

_Cookie_

_"_ FUCK! THIS SON OF BITCH HUNG UP!" Cookie yells, "Dammit." Andre mumbles, "Dad obviously made him didn't you hear that yelling?" Hakeem asked, "Yeah he sounds mad." Jamal adds, Hakeem and Andre Nods in agreement, "How we gonna get in?" Jamal asks, Everybody turns to thirsty. "Lucious has his goons blocking the entrance, So we'll need to find another way in." Thirsty tells them, Andre nods and leans in then speaks "Okay..So here's the plan."

_Lucious_

"You're really making me mad." Lucious informs him "I can tell." Damon chuckles, Lucious sucks his teeth and raises a brow, He tilted his head to the side and smiled "You think this shit is funny?" Lucious Asked Lowly, "If that's what you call it..Me and you are different. Cause If I was you..you would've been dead by now." Damon says touching his gun, Lucious smiled

"Yeah we are different." Lucious says looking at one of goons The Goon nods then nods at two others, They both get behind Damon, Damon notices it and turns around "Whats happening here?" Damon asks, Lucious smiled "I don't know you tell me." Lucious spoke, As he was turned around Lucious pointed his gun towards Damon as he was about to shoot he was cut off by the door opening Damon and Lucious turned to the door

_"Lucious..Damon, Nice To See You Two Again.."_

_____________   
  
  
  
  


_TBC..._


	3. 03. "If it Ain't One Thing Its Another."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucious and Damon find theirselves in some trouble.

"Lucious..Damon, Nice To See You Two Again.."

"Giuliana Green..I thought you were dead." Damon says as She walked In, "You Thought Wrong Cross.." She said making Damon smirk, "Lucious Lyon..." She said going over to him, Lucious quickly stepped back, She smiled as He sighed When He trapped hisself, Stepping closed to him She touched his face "Did you miss me?" She asked, Lucious just stared at her in response.

She tried to kiss him, But He moved his face making her smile "Now Why do you do that?" She questioned smiling grabbing his face to make him look at her, Lucious smiled back and put his ring finger up, She quickly removed her hands "He's Married?" Lucious nodded "Yep." Damon answered, She turned to Damon "To What! To Who?!" Giuliana screamed making Lucious smile widen "Mrs. Cookie Lyon."They Both answered, Giuliana snapped her head at Lucious

"YOU MARRIED THAT BITCH?" Giuliana screamed, "Aye don't be callin her a bitch." Lucious barked "Oh Fuck You!" Giuliana shouted "Oh You wish, don't you?" Lucious shouted back, Giuliana sighed as A Female Walked In Giuliana walked over to the female and whispered something In her ear..Everything Went Dark after that.

***

"Hakeem, I don't got time for you and Jamals nonsense." Cookie snaps as Hakeem and Jamal argued, "Yeah, We Still gotta look for dad." Andre says "I still don't know how y'all lost a 51 year old man." Hakeem says walking away from Jamal, "We ain't lose him Dumbass." Jamal snaps at him "Why you keep tryna start shit wit me?" Hakeem asked "bitch—" Cookie cuts them off by snapping her fingers "Hakeem Jamal Lyon!, I don't want to fucking hear y'all asses, We gotta look for yo fucking father!" Cookie snaps at them, Hakeem sticks out his bottom lip as He watches Jamal roll his eyes and walk over to Andre, Cookie sighs 'If it ain't one thing there's another.'

***

"So I came here to kill somebody, But Magically We End Up Getting Kidnapped by you." Lucious says as The Female Tie Him And Damon Up "You know this yo fault, Right?" Lucious asks turning to Damon "My Fault?" Damon asks "Yes Yo Fault Nigga! If you wasn't sleeping with my wife this wouldn't be happening!" Lucious snaps at him "It ain't my fault yo wife like this—" The Female Cuts Him Off "If I hear y'all arguing one more time, Ima cut both of y'all dicks off!" She snaps making Lucious suck his teeth "Try Me." The Woman glared at him, Lucious glared at her back "You act just like my wife." Lucious smirks

"Your Wife Must Be Amazing Woman." The Female says making Lucious smile "Oh She Is." Lucious says, Damon's rolls his eyes "In Bed." Damon continues making Lucious snap his head at him "Can We Just Kill Him and Leave?" Lucious growled growing annoyed with Damon "Try Me." Damon challenges "Shoot him for me I'll pay you." Lucious tells the female turning to her, She raised a brow "I swear to god, I cross my heart son." Lucious says making the female laugh

"Now..Lucious Lyon, We Know Damn Well you don't care about No Jesus Or God." The Female Said Making Them suck his teeth "I will today." Lucious says making the female think, "Ight." Damon eyes widen "What—" Before He could skip the female shoots him in the foot making Lucious burst into laughter "Do It Again! Do It Again!" Lucious says turning to the female "Double The Pay." The Female says making Lucious smile "Double The Pay, Double The Pay." Lucious quickly repeats nodding, The Female Quickly turns to Damon "WAIT, WAIT—!"Damon screams "I'll pay triple." Damon says making The Girl smirk and turn to Lucious "Now You Know He don't got money like that." Lucious says making The Girl Chuckle, Damon glared at Lucious. Lucious scrunched up his face

"You actin like I'm Lyin'." "You are lying Lyon, You always lie..you lied to your Wife..To Your Sons..Your Own Mother." Damon says making Lucious raise a brow "Mayne..—" Damon cuts him off by letting out a small chuckle "Go Ahead and Lie, Like The Lying Bastard you are." "Chill Out With That Bastard Shit." "Bastard..Bastard..Bas--" "I swear if you don't kill one of us Ima kill you both." Lucious shouts growing annoyed with Damon's Childish Petty Ass, Damon smirks

***

"I don't think it's working." Hakeem says as His mother began to pace "Of Course It wouldn't!, Your Father Always does some shit to fuck it up!" Cookie snaps "I don't think it's his fault." Andre says "It always his fault." Jamal tells him as His Mother stopped pacing and sighed "I don't have time for this." Cookie groaned, Hakeem sat by his mother and rubbed her back "It's gonna be Okay Ma." Hakeem tries to comfort "No it's not Hakeem, Yo Fathers Always doing something If It ain't one thing it's another, I'm getting old Hakeem I don't have time for his nonsense." All The Boys Gasp "Cookie Lyon Admitting Shes getting old?!" Hakeem yells "Whats happening to this world?!" Andre and Jamal shouts

"Believe It Or Not I Am." Cookie spoke "Oh I'm believing it." Hakeem says earning a slap in the head "Shut The Hell Up." She snaps making them all smile "The Cookie dough gettin—" "Don't finish that sentence." Cookie snaps cutting off Jamal, He smirks "You know I love you Ma!" Jamal says hugging his mom "Ewghh, Get Away from me." Cookie says pushing Jamal away, Jamal laughed at his mother

Jamal sighed and went home after another day of looking for his father, How The Hell— Then It Hit Him. He quickly grabbed his keys and left.

***

"KEEM!" Jamal yelled banging on Hakeem's door, "KEEM—" He gets cut off by the door opening "You know My kids here today, Right? Tryna wake em' up?" Hakeem snaps "Look At You being a Father."Jamal smiles stepping In, He scrunched up his face looking around "disgusting." He said kicking a piece of trash "Mhm.." He hums "Uncle Jamal?" A Voice asked, They Turned to see Bella and Prince. "You puttin them to sleep." Hakeem says as Bella and Prince Run to Jamal "Mhm! My Babies!" Jamal said kissing Prince and Bella

"Why Are You Here?" Hakeem asked when Bella and Prince Settle Down "Well..I found a way to get dad." Jamal tells him "How? We Gotta Tell Mom—" Jamal quickly cuts him off "Without Mom." Jamal says making Hakeem raise a brow "Jamal—?, Jamal telling me NOT to tell Cookie Lyon?" Hakeem asked

"Yes, Don't We Gotta This On The Low.." Jamal tells him

"Mission Save Lucious Lyon?"


	4. 04. "Two Down Three More To Go."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Boys try to save their father, but Cookie comes in and stops it all. causing Hakeem to get in some trouble.

Jamal looked around as Hakeems 'friends' came in "Aye Mal!" He heard a voice yell, He turned around to see Marcel and Chicken "Hey Marcel, Hey Chicken." He said dapping them up "Hey." Marcel greeted "Hakeem told me y'all tryna find y'all dad without Cooks." Chicken says, Jamal nods "And How We Gonna Do That?, You Know Keem got a big mouth." Marcel tells him, Jamal sighs and looks over at his brother then them "I trust him on this." Jamal says, "Ard, Then." Chicken says patting his back "We Got You J." Marcel said dapping Jamal up, Jamal smiled as everybody sat down

"Okay here's the plan."

***

"So How Are We Gonna Get Past The Guards?" Someone Asks "We can't distract them." Chicken says making Jamal smile "That's the point that you're missing..We're Lyons." Jamal said pointing between him and Hakeem

"Hakeem distract the guards while I—" They Get Cut Off By The Door Opening..It's Andre Coming In with Thirsty and some goons. "You didn't think you were about to do this without me and the crew, did you?" Andre asked smiling, Hakeem and Jamal smiled back "Nah, Bro We The Lyon Brothers We Do This Shit Together." Hakeem said as Thirsty and Andre sat down

"That means we'll have to get in, Before Lucious Guards sees us."

All The Lyon Boys look at eachother and smirk

"I guess this is Mission save Lucious Lyon!"

***

A Guard Stood There blocking The Entrance Of Damon's Apartmant, "Okay Marcel You Go."  
"Ard."

"Whazzzup???" He slurred bumping into one of the guards, The Guard Just stared at him " _You know where the beers at?_ " Marcel asked, "This Is A Apartment Complex Sir." One Of The Guards say making him smack his lips "I know you Lyin'..Cause there's the liquor over there." One Of The Guards Turn Their Heads, Marcel quickly punches them as Chicken punches the other one "WOO!" Marcel screamed shaking his hand "You still got it!" Chicken whisper shouted as She high-fived him

"Alright We Did It, Whats Next?" Marcel says into the mic, "We Got This Now." Andre says into the mic, Marcel and Chicken nod "Come On.." The Boys say lowly getting out the van They opened the Van door..To Be Greeted By Their Mother and Guards, All The Boys Look At Eachother "Oh Shit." "Get Back In." Cookie says

***

"What The Hell Did Y'all think you were doing?!" Cookie snapped "We Were trying save dad." Hakeem said, Cookie snapped her head at him "You Guys Can't save your father! You guys could've gotten hurt or anything if I didn't stop you!" Cookie snapped "Or We could've stopped wasting time and got him." Jamal mumbled making Cookie turn to him "Little Boy—" Jamal cuts her off "There you go calling us a little boy! Mom We're Not Little! We Are Grown Ass Men!" Jamal says "Half Grown." He says looking at Keem, Hakeem scrunched up his face and rolled his eyes "We're not kids!"

"You don't act like you aren't, Jamal you guys can't always save people especially your father." Cookie says making them raise a brow "Why do you keep cutting it off?, Everytime we do something to help dad. You Say No."  
Andre asked his mother, "What?" "You Noticed That too?" Hakeem asked

"Ma, Do you even want him back?" Jamal asked

***

"Lucious..Lucious.. _Baby_." Lucious heard feeling someone touching his face, He quickly woke up thinking It was Cookie..But Was Disappointed When He seen Giuliana "Oh It's you." He mumbled, Giuliana smiled as Lucious moved his face so She wouldn't touch him "What do you want?" He asked, Giuliana smiled as She got up

"I wanted to see how you would feel about that wife of yours.." She said turning towards a big screen, Lucious raised a brow causing Giuliana's smile to widen "I believe you know She slept with Damon..But Do You wanna see?" Giuliana asked, Lucious just stared at her, "No Answer?" She asked, Lucious just continued to stare at her, Her Smile Widen "I'll take that as a yes." She said turning on the screen

It showed the nights Cookie and Damon met up, and their conversation in his office..What Hurt Him the most is when She showed him the day at Panama event when they danced, that's when Lucious remembered  
 _The Rose._

He knew something was up but Didn't wanna ruin the moment..He should've spoke on it but he didn't, Why does she always make him a little bitch?

Giuliana smiled as Lucious's temper rises and deceased, "Turn It Off." Lucious bellowed, Giuliana just stood there It was the last straw when Lucious seen Damon kissing over her neck the night when She thought He slept with Treasure.

"TURN IT OFF!" Lucious yelled, He felt his eyes watering but didn't let the tears flow didn't show He was hurt..Let The Anger Take Over For Now.

Giuliana smiled as She turned it off and walked towards him "See...She doesn't love you like I love you." Giuliana told him sitting down in front of him laying her hands on his knee, Lucious just stared at her then smiled "Let Me Go." Lucious said making Giuliana raise a brow "Let Me Go and It'll be just me and you, like it was supposed to be..I obviously made the wrong choice." Lucious continued causing Giuliana smile to widen

"Don't trust him." A Voice said making them both turn, It was Somebody He thought He'd never see again.. _Anika_. "Is y'all just coming up from the dead?!" Lucious asked

Anika ignored his idiotic question, "don't trust him, He told me the same thing and was still chasing after her." Anika told her, Lucious rolled his eyes Giuliana just looked at her while She smiled " _Lucious_..We Have Visitors." Anika said as Lucious's Worst NightMare..Claudia bought in..

_"Oh Hell Naw."_  
***  
Earlier

"What Do You Mean Do I want him back?" Cookie asked "Mom, Do you want him back or not?" Jamal asked again, "I mean..-" Hakeem raised a brow at his mothers hesitation "You don't do you?" Hakeem asked

"I do! It's just He always brings trouble.."  
"Trouble? When you first got out of jail trouble came, We were all happy until you came." Hakeem spoke, Cookie stared at him as His Brothers looked at him like He was crazy "Sometimes I wish you never did, Like Dad said You're Just a HoodRat—" He was cut off by Cookie slapping him dead in the face "I don't know who you're talking to me but it's definitely AINT me! Fix yo mouth when you speakin to me before you be walking around like yo gimped leg ass daddy!" Hakeem just stared at her

"Yeah, Hakeem that was hella disrespectful." Andre said making Hakeem suck his teeth "You lucky I don't wanna get up cause I'd outta beat yo ass..and you know dad would too." Jamal spoke, Hakeems sucked his teeth again "Mayne Fuck Y'all!" He yelled walking out, Cookie sighed as He walked out they heard a bang

They all rushed out to see who it was..But All They Found Was A Missing Hakeem

_"GOD DAMMIT!"_


	5. 05. Coming After Me To Get to you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucious wakes up to find Hakeem being kidnapped aswell.

  
  
"Dad..Dad..Dad!"

Lucious heard somebody yell, He slowly opened his eyes to see...

Hakeem

Lucious quickly jumped up "Boy What is you doing here?" He asked as Hakeem sat in front of him "I don't know, last thing I remember was talking to mom then I seen Claudia and boom here I was."

_"Mayne! Fuck y'all!" Hakeem yelled storming out the van, Cookie was gonna chase after him and Give him a Ol' Fashion Ass Whoopen But She didn't._

_Hakeem started to walk out, kicking everything in his way "Hakeem?" He heard a voice making him look up, Hakeem raised a brow "Claudia?, You was my dads nurse that kidnapped him! How are you out?!" Hakeem asked raising his voice_

_"Anika." Was all she said making Hakeem raise a brow before feeling something hit him in the head "HAKEEM!!" Was The Last thing he heard his mother scream before being dragged away._

"That's what happened."

"Damn.." Lucious spoke as He looked down, "Hows yo mom? How's Dre and Mal?" Lucious asked, "We was good before last night." Hakeem said, Lucious just nodded before He heard Damon start to move "Who's that?" Hakeem asked, Lucious looking back up at him "Damon Cross." Lucious told his youngest

"The Damon Cross, Ma been messin wit?" Hakeem asked, Lucious cut his eyes at him "Yes, The One and Only." Damon spoke making Lucious nostril flare

"Mayne, I can't wait until my pops beat yo ass! And Ima watch!" Hakeem said smiling a little, Damon laughed loudly making Hakeem narrow his eyebrows at him "Ain't shit funny." Hakeem spoke as Damon continued to laugh

"Yes It Is! It's funny that you think yo dad can touch me! You don't get that I'm way crazier then yo daddy, Lyon!" Damon said making Lucious snicker "Man you must be playin yo self, You really don't know who I am." Lucious spoke, Hakeem turned to his father "Dad Do you still love mom?" Hakeem asked suddenly, Damon rose a brow "That was sudden." Damon mumbled, Lucious raised a brow at his son "Of Course I do." Lucious told him

"You think She still loves you?" Hakeem asked making Lucious frown and drop his head "I hope so." Lucious said as Damon smirked, Hakeem caught it and turned to him "Why you smirkin?" Hakeem asked, "Cause I found his weakness."

"Nigga What?" Lucious questioned his face scrunched up, "Your weakness is yo Cookie Monster I can tell without her you're nothing."

"Whatchu mean the man survived 17 years without her!" Hakeem yelled as Lucious dropped his head, 'Barely.' He thought in his head, "That's because He knew He'll get her back but He won't If she's gone gone."

Lucious raised a brow "What?" "If you didn't know I believe all of them chicks are yo ex's." Lucious made a 'No Duh.' Face, As Damon spoke "And All Of Them are after you, and There's always one person standing in they place when they are..And It's _Cookie_."

Lucious eyebrows kissed as Damon spoke "So They're coming after y'all so They can get to Cookie! When all of y'all are here She'll have nobody to protect her." He finished, Lucious layed his arms on his knees as He looked around, He stopped and finally looked up at Damon "And How you know all this?" Lucious asked

"It's clear as day......and Plus I overheard them talking when you were asleep." Damon told them, Lucious nodded as Hakeem stared at them "Why are you helping us?" Hakeem asked, "I ain't helping you young buck, I'm just telling you what I heard."

"So You're helping us." Lucious mumbled, 'So This Whole Time They coming after me, Just to get to her.' Lucious thought as Hakeem stared at his father "Whatchu thinkin about dad?" Hakeem asked "We Gotta find a way to tell them." Lucious spoke, "But How?" Hakeem questioned

"I got a plan." Damon spoke making them turn to him

***

"Please, I'm hungry as hell." Hakeem begged, Anika just stared at him "Please..I'll eat something else for you later." Hakeem said looking down, Lucious smirked at his sons freakiness..He know He had to get that shit from his momma.

Lucious felt hisself get hard thinking about the night in panama.

Damon noticed it "Focus..Worry about that problem later." He mouthed to Lucious pointing to his member making Lucious suck his teeth Lucious turned back to Hakeem and Anika.

"You promise?" She asked lifting up Keem's chin, Hakeem nodded "Fine, Here's the phone." She said handing him the phone, Hakeem smiled grabbing It "I'll be right back don't try to leave..Not Like you can." She spoke laughing a the end,

"Oh My God you married that?" Hakeem asked his father, "Oh My God you impregnated that?" Lucious asked imitating Hakeem's voice, "Wait a minute..Wait a minute."  
Damon spoke making them turn to him "What?" They both asked

"So you had sex with yo dad's wife/ Yo Step Mom?" Damon asked, Hakeem let out a breath and shrugged "I guess." "So Lyon It wasn't weird at all to be walking around like "This Is My Wife And My granddaughter, My sons baby mama." Damon asked, "Eh, I used it at my own advantage." Lucious told him

Damon stared at them as Hakeem started to call The Only Number He Remembered..Jamal.

-

Kai tossed and turned laying by Jamal on the floor as Cookie slept on the couch, Andre in the a chair, Jamal didn't know Why They all was sleeping in the living room, He had other rooms.

His Phone started ringing making him lean up, grabbing his phone He put it to his ear "Jamal Lyon speaking." Jamal spoke into the phone while stretching "Mal It's Hakeem." He spoke on the other line, He hummed and yawned Before noticing.."HAKEEM!" He yelled jumping up waking everybody up

"Where are you?!" He asked as His Mother walked up to him, Jamal put the phone on speaker as Andre got up..Kai still asleep some how. "I can't say Just don't look for us." Hakeem said making everybody raise a brow "Nigga What?" Jamal asked, "Whatchu Mean don't look for you?" Andre asked standing behind his mother "Listen to him Don't even try." Lucious spoke making Cookie eyes start to water "But Why?" Andre and Jamal asked at the same time "Where's your mother?" Lucious asked ignoring Their question.

"Dead." Jamal spoke making Cookie hit him in the shoulder "WHAT?" They heard Lucious yell "Nah Nah I'm just playing she right here." Jamal spoke laughing a little"That shit ain't funny Jamal." Lucious told him, "I'm sorry, My Bad Too Soon?" Jamal asked, "Way too soon." Andre told his brother patting him on the back as Lucious sighed "Baby?" Lucious spoke "Yes?"

"Don't look for us Please, We'll be alright. If anything goes wrong just know I love you and the boys..And Hakeem's gonna be alright I promise, Ima make sure of it..And If I die and somebody tells you 'Find somebody else He would want you to.' Don't believe that shit Cause I wouldn't..—" Lucious chuckled cutting hisself as Cookie rolled her eyes shook her head at him "But In all seriousness I don't care if I'm being selfish or not but you're only mines and Will be only mines for life Even When death does us part."

"You hear me?" Lucious questioned, Cookie nodded Like He could see her "Did She just nod?" Lucious asked "Yeah." Andre said

"I can't see you nod Cook." Lucious spoke making Cookie let out a breath "I hear you Lucious." "So You promise you won't look for me?" Lucious asked there was a pause. "I _promise_."


	6. 06. "BIRTHDAY BITCH"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Cookie's birthday and she gets welcomed with a special surprise.

**[UNEDITED.]**

Cookie still tried to enjoy her birthday even though her youngest son and Her Husband Wasn't there, "BITCHHH WE FINNA **TURN UP!** " Carol said, Her Voice Deep As They Sat At Leviticus.

"You say Bitch Wayyyyyy too much." Candace commented "Ain't that right?" Cookie laughed making Carol poke out her bottom lip "You Guys Act Like Some Bitchs Way Too Much." Carol said making Candace glare at her sister.

"You Be Sniffin' Crack Wayyy Too Much." "You—" "Im not about to argue with you, Carol." Cookie said, cutting off her sister Carol frowned. "I just turned 50! So I ain't got time fa yo games!" Cookie snapped, Candace's grinned wide.

"Girl Yessss, Yes You Did!" A Voice echoed, making Cookie turned around a wide smile came across Cookie's face.

"Lucious!" She shouted running to him, Feeling Like Child Who Just Found Their Lost Toy..She hugged him tight.

"Hey My Birthday Baby." He said kissing her head, Hugging Back..Cookie leaded up and their lips attached..Something Cookie was dying to feel..Pulling Away She looked Into Her Husband's Hazel Green eyes. "How—..Don't Worry About That SweetHeart, Just Be Happy We're here." Lucious said making Cookie raise a brow.

"We're?" A Grin Formed on Lucious's face as Hakeem quickly attacked his mother from behind with a hug, Cookie quickly turned around "My Baby Boy!" Cookie said hugging him tight "How Did Y'all— Like Dad Said Don't Worry About It SweetHeart, Don't Worry bout it." Hakeem grinned

"That..that's that splash." Jamal continued laughing, Couldn't hold in her smile..But There Was Only One Person Missing. "Hey Aunt Carol and Candace." Jamal greeted before going towards his mother.."Hey Ma." Jamal said kissing her cheek, Cookie smiled as Andre walked In After His Brother..

"Yo, Yo! Wassup." Hakeem said holding out his hand his oldest brother quickly pulled him into a Bro hug, "Hey Hakeem." He said pulling back, "My Boy." He said hugging his oldest son.

"Hey Pops," Andre grinned pulling away, "Ma." He said pulling out a gift, Cookie grinned and eyes lit up wide as He handed her a gift "Aw, You Should Have." Cookie said making Lucious chuckle at her..Cookie pulled out a letter

"Here To The Best Mother, In The Entire World..Even Though You weren't there for us..You still raised us into theses beautiful handsome men standing before you right now..And I thank you for that, Thank you for being there When you could Be, We love you Ma." _\- The Lyon Boys_

_,_ Cookie smiled looking up at them "Okay Open The Box." Jamal quickly spoke removing the paper from her hands, Making Cookie grab the box and open it.

"Aw, My Babies.." Cookie awed admiring The Necklace "We all pitched in, Besides Keem.." Jamal said making Hakeem suck his teeth"Meaning Dad Paid for It." Hakeem interrupted, "Oh Okay," Cookie said giggling as Lucious put on the Necklace for her. .Cookie smiled widen as The Boys Hugged Her

Watching The Boys Dance The Night Away, She felt someone creep up behind her, "You're so beautiful." Lucious softly sung in her ear behind her, As The Song Came On..Cookie smiled as Lucious twirled her spend to meet his Eyes. "Sometimes You Feel Insecure, Trust me girl I understand" Lucious sung as Cookie rested her hands on his shoulder "But even with no manicure, Baby girl I'll hold your hand"

She missed This, Him The Boys All Them Being A Family..But With The Lyon's There's Always Drama..Cookie stared at Lucious as He continued to sing to her "I call that baby fat.." Lucious sung smiling at Cookie, "But it sure look good to me" He said grinning at her as She gave him a Twirl.."You're so beautiful."

Lucious and Cookie danced as Lucious sung every single note, Not Missing One..Cookie missed this, She missed him not knowingly..Lucious flashed a smile as He noticed her staring into his eyes "I love you." He admitted as They locked eyes, Cookie smiled leaning up and pecking his lips before responding with "I love you too."

"You Know, What Would Make Your Night Way Better?" Lucious asked as They Walked Inside The Mansion, Cookie shook her head "No, What?" Cookie asked as Lucious got behind her and whispered in her ear "Some Good Ol' Fashion Birthday Sex For My Birthday Baby." He whispered kissing her neck, "Mm..You Think So?" Cookie asked turning to face him, A Grin formed on Lucious's face"Oh, I know so." He said pecking her lip,

Their Lips attached Making It Their Bedroom..Cookie moaned into the kiss..Throwing Her On The Bed, Lucious took off his shirt

Hovering above her their lips attached one again, his tongue reaching just the tip of hers, caressing her and then withdrawing, seeming to pull her tongue back along with his.

Lucious slides his hands under her skirt, fingers tracing the lace edges of her underwear across the ridges of the tendons, then further down, further in.

Cookie pressed her hands against the headboard to lift her weight as Her Husband draws her underwear down, Lucious grinned at his Wife, "I promise you, This'll be a birthday you'll never forget." He whispered unbuckling his pants, then taking off her shirt..

Cookie bit her lip as Her Husband Slowly Started To Enter Her, Cookie moaned loudly as Lucious member went deeper and deeper in her. " _Fuckk_..."

Cookie moaned as Her Husband started move in and out faster and faster.."Lucious...!--" Cookie screamed at the top of her lungs as Lucious continued thrust inside her. "Fuck Baby..."

"Whats my name..?" Lucious asked, When She Didn't Answer Lucious thrusted deeper inside of her "LUCIOUS...!" Cookie screamed, "Whats My Name?" Lucious asked again, Cookie felt her peak coming as He thrusted inside of her roughly.

"Ah...!—Whats My Name?" Lucious repeated, Cooki moaned, Him No Response Lucious thrusted deeper, "Daddy...!" Cookie let out moaning, Finally meeting their peak.

Cookie finally came. "Ahhh shittt fuck baby.." said Lucious as he came right after her.

_He wasn't lying, When He said It'll be a birthday she'll never forget._

_________________________

_Lucious's Alarm Went Off, He quickly turned it off turning not to wake her. His Time Was Up,_  
 _Kissing Her ForeHead He whispered "I love you."_  
_______________________________  
Waking Up Cookie turned to her side, To see Lucious Gone..

Cookie raised a brow, Quickly leaning up "What The Fuck?" She asked herself before turning to the side, Her Eyebrows kissed seeing a note..She quickly picked it up

"I'm sorry baby, I had to leave..  
I should've told you,  
I wasn't gonna stay long.  
But I love you and can't wait to see your beautiful face again.  
I hoped you enjoy your birthday!"

\- Your First and ONLY Love Lucious Lyon

Cookie stared at the note, Before throwing it. She might be sad But She did enjoy her birthday, A Birthday She'll never forget.

_______________________________

This Is My First Sex Scene, I think I'll get better by time.

But I hoped you enjoyed, Happy Birthday Taraji!


	7. 07. He said you, not us.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Boys have been hot on their mother's tail, acting like her shadow.

**_2 Weeks Later._ **

Jamal and Andre sat there staring at their Mother, As She messed with the keys on the soundboard In Empire..For Someone Who said She didn't care If He left, She's been pretty depressed since He did..Especially After Her Birthday..She was so happy.

But The Boys Been Hot On Their Mother's Tail, Every Since Lucious did though.

When She Got Up, They Got Up.

When She Ate, They Ate.

When She Slept, THEY SLEPT.

When She Moved, THEY MOVED.

Wherever She Went, THEY WENT.

They were acting like her shadow, Or something. "You know y'all don't have to watch my every move right?" Cookie asked still playing with the soundboard, "I know." Andre murmured, "But We still want to." Jamal continued, Cookie poked out her bottom lip "I'm fine, You guys can leave.." Cookie told them, turning to them.

"I know Ma But It's been two weeks without dad and Keem, and You been acting different." Jamal said, Andre nodded in agreement. "It's probably because I don't know where my son Is, and My Husband told me not to look for them." When Cookie said that Something Lit Up In Jamal's Mind, He snapped his fingers at his mother making her raise a brow " _He said you, Not Us!_ " Jamal spoke making both Andre and Cookie raise a brow "What?" They Both asked,

"He Said You can't look for them! You promised, Me and Andre didn't so We Can Look For Them." Jamal told his mom, Cookie thought on it before She shook her head "No..What If Y'all Get Hurt, Kidnapped Or Even Killed Mal?" His Mother asked "Its worth a try! Don't you want big guy back and yo son?" Jamal questioned, Cookie stared at him "I'm guessing big guy is your father." Cookie said making Jamal nod "He's big on the outside but Small in the inside." Jamal said, Cookie stared at him before smirking.

"Nothing On Yo Daddy Is Small.." Cookie spoke making Jamal's mouth hang open and scrunch up his face "Ew.." Jamal said gagging making Andre laugh "Woahh Ma You Nasty." Andre said laughing, Cookie grinned laughing..Shes not gonna lie She was missing both of them..

**_~~~_ **

Lucious groaned looking up at the roof, He thought by Atleast A Week Later After Cook's Birthday He'll be out of here..But Nooo, Some How Theses Bitches got him and Keem locked up there.

What Really fucked him up is..That They Had The Audacity To Let Damon Go, But Not The Lyons?, Lucious knew He did some fucked up shit but bitchhh..That's a whole other level.

"How Long Are We Gonna Be Here?" Hakeem asked, Feeling Terrible..Neither Of Them Have Ate In Days, Nor Bathe..They smelt like Shit.

"Lucious.." A Voice said coming around the corner, Lucious sucked his teeth leaning his head back closing his eyes When He seen It was Anika and Giuliana coming around the corner.

"Can You Please Let Us Go?" Hakeem asked, Lucious opened his eyes and stared at his son..Seeing Hakeem was Done Playing Mr. Tough Guy..' _Bitch_.' Lucious thought in his head, closing his eyes once again.

"You Can But Your Dad can't." They said making Lucious eyes quickly opened with a raised a brow "Bitch What?" Lucious questioned, Hakeem raised a brow "Yoo, Y'all Forreal?" He said smiling, Lucious snapped his head at his son.

"Hakeem!" Lucious snapped at his son, Hakeem quickly stopped smiling.."If He Goes Will Yall Leave All Of My Family Alone?" Lucious asked, They Nodded..Hakeem raised a brow

"What about him?" Hakeem asked referring to his father, Anika raised a brow "What about him?" Anika asked, "I can't leave my dad!" Hakeem said, Giuliana poked out her bottom lip irritated with Hakeem.

"Look Keem, I'ma be ight..You forgetting who yo daddy is?" Lucious asked with a slight grin, Hakeem rolled his eyes "Yeah Yeah You Lucious Lyon The KingPin Nobody Can Ever touch you, Blah Blah." Hakeem said making his dad's grin wide "Yeah, Get It Right." His Dad said making him smile, It quickly faded though.

"What Do I Tell Mom?" Hakeem questioned, Lucious shrugged "Ion know for now just tell her I love her, and I'm Ight." Lucious told him, Giuliana and Anika looked at them Annoyed..Everything's About Fucking Cookie..WHO GIVES A DAMN!

A Huge Grin Formed Across Lucious's "Oh and Tell Ha Daddy's got something planned for her when He Get Back." Lucious grinned licking his lips, Hakeem smiled wide but yet disgusted " _OHHH_ , Not My Dad Being _Freakaaaayyyy_." Hakeem dragged smiling making Lucious laugh "Ah you know—" "Aht, Aht, No." Giuliana spoke cutting them off with a annoyed look on her face making Both Hakeem and Lucious suck their teeth but with Hakeem added with a eye roll.

" _Seeeeee_ , We can't do nothing." Hakeem pouted, "Aw So Sad." Giuliana said poking out her bottom lip, Lucious groaned loudly.

"Whats Wrong wit you old man?" Hakeem asked his father, Lucious raised a brow and turned to his son "Did You Just Call Me Old?" Lucious asked, "You Is Over Fifty." Hakeem said making Lucious chuckle "Aye Nun Old On Me."

"Ayeeee, Ain't that right?" A Voice asked making them turn, It was Damon. "Oh My Fucking God..." Hakeem thought in his head, Lucious face turned into a face of disgust and anger.

He had time to think while He was In There, Mostly About Cookie and Damon..Mayne Did He Miss Her, Yes..Alotttt. But Did She Miss Him? Did she run into Damon's Arms Cause He was the first one to get out?, Did She Still Love Him?

She didn't love him enough, Cause If She did..She wouldn't have slept with Damon.

Soon as The Treasure and Him Thing Happened that was the way out for her, For Her To Sleep With Damon.

Has That Been What She's after for?

"Why Is He Back?" Lucious asked, Not in the mood for Damon..Hakeem turned to his father kinda surprised by his mood change.

Damon smiled at him, Making Lucious's jaw flinch..Lucious let out a breath "Damon What do you want?" Lucious asked, getting mad all over again..He came here for one thing and couldn't even do it.

If He's being honest, It's making him frustrated.

All He Wanted To Do Was Kill Him, Then Go Home To His Wife Or To One Of His Son's House Not This.

Damon chuckled shaking his head, "It's not what I want it's What you want." Damon spoke making Hakeem raise a brow "What do you mean?" Hakeem asked as Lucius leaned even more back in his seat "I want to get the hell outta here." Lucious spoke closing his eyes. "Youngin' What I mean Is..I'll do anything for a price." Damon said making Lucious suck his teeth and open his eyes "And That Price Is?" Lucious asked, Already Annoyed.

"We Actually finna give him money to leave?" Hakeem asked, Damon laughed loudly "Son, when I say price I don't mean Money." Damon told him, Hakeem's nostrils flared at 'Son.' "I ain't yo son." Hakeem barked at him, Damon smirked "Not Yet Atleast." Damon said making Lucious marrow his eyebrows at him. "Nigga what?" He asked, Damon smiled turning to Lucious.

"If I let you go, Let Me Have Cookie." Damon said making Lucious chuckle and shake his head "Mm..No, She ain't No toy." Lucious told him, "And If She Was She'll be only my toy And I don't pass around what's mine." Lucious said making Damon let out a breath of frustration. "So it wouldn't be bad If Your Sweet Sons Joined you then?" Damon asked pacing, Lucious stared at his every move..As Hakeem stared at his father.

"Why Are you bringing my kids in this?, I thought this was just between us." Lucious asked "It Is, But What Fun Would It Be If It was just us?" Damon questioned, Lucious just stared at him making Damon show a smile "Exactly."

"I'm not giving Cookie away for my own safety." Lucious told him, Damon raised a brow "Why not You've done it before?" Damon asked, Aye Past This Is The Future "And I promised myself I'll never do it again." Lucious said making Damon suck his teeth.

"So Just let Hakeem Go, I'll do anything If He Leaves." Lucious told him, Damon smirked "Anything?" He asked, Lucious nodded "Anything."

————————————————————————


	8. 08. Makes Me Feel Like A Man.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucious tells the girls how Cookie makes him feel.

**"Not Many Can Make Me Feel, The Way You Make Me Feel."**  
 ** _————————————————————_**  
Hakeem groaned as They threw him on the ground "Fuckk..." He groaned hitting the ground getting up He clenched his stomach, It's like god hates him today..Cause there's stairs. Hakeem held his stomach crawling up the stairs to his Parent's Mansion..When He Finally got there He knocked..

It was quickly opened By Cookie, "My Baby Keem!" Cookie yelled hugging him, Hakeem grunted loudly but still hugged his mother back.

———————————————————————  
Hakeem laughed as They watched Old Videos Of Their Parents, "You Lyin'..Ma You let Dad actually wear that?" Andre asked, Cookie nodded "Uh Yeah He might not have looked good in that But He sure did look good underneath ." The Boys Looked At Their Mother disgusted.."Ok, Next I don't wanna watch that anymore." Jamal said making Cookie laugh

_"Seee, You Just Need to listen to me more.." Cookie says kissing his cheek, Lucious smiled at his wife turning around He looked at his wife "I love you." He spoke, Cookie showed a small smile "I love you too." She said pecking his lips._

"Let's see if they got a sex tape." Hakeem said making Jamal scrunch up his face "Why would you wanna.." Jamal trailed off, Disgusted with his brother..Andre shook his head "They probably don't have one...Right Ma?" Andre asked, Cookie looked at him in certain way giving him the answer, Andre's Jaw Dropped "Ma!" He yelled

"What! Yo Father was being Kinky and wanted to give it a try." Cookie said, Hakeem laughed as Jamal scrunch up his face and shook his heads "Nasties."Jamal said making Cookie roll her eyes.

"That's y'all parents." Andre laughed, Cookie shook her head at them..This Felt Good, But She was still missing something..Something She wants back, Something that makes her mad but Can make her Happy and Mushy at the same time..Someone.

Someone Who knows Her Body, And That Someone Is Lucious.

Since Hakeem got back, That's all She's been thinking about.

When Hakeem got back, He smelt horrible look Horrible If Hakeem was like that..She wonder How Lucious was..

————————————————————————

Lucious sat there with a confused look as The Female Talked..Why Was He Here? Nobody Knows, But What He knows is He can't wait to get the HELL outta here, It gets worse day by day.

Women Over Him Every Single Day, The Other Day They were trying to touch all over him soon as Hakeem left.

It wasn't bad..He likes the attention, But It makes him feel He's cheating on Cookie..Guilt, Doesn't feel right..He doesn't care How Much She's hurting him right now..He just can't do it.

"I noticed I haven't had sex in 2 month 4 weeks 5 days and 7 hours 25minutes and 6.3 seconds." Lucious suddenly said making them turn to him.

"Y'all bitches torturing me." Lucious spoke, A Grin Formed On All Of their faces as Anika walked up to him "Well We Can Help you with that problem.." Anika seducingly says, Lucious leaned up with a smirk.

"I'd rather suffer."

All their faces changed quick, Anika jumped up "Hmph!" Anika said making Lucious roll his eyes, "All we tried to do was help you." Giuliana told him "You and that half-breed can suck my dick!" Lucious snapped "That wouldn't be a problem." Giuliana said smirking "bet it wouldn't y'all wit y'all hoe asses." Lucious said shaking his head.."Your Wife Is More Hoe Then Us." Anika told him, Lucious scrunched up his face "Whatchu think I'm wit ha for? She _freaky_ , Knows How touch me in the right place..Knows how—" As He Went On, He started to feel like He was on a whole other land.

"We Get It!" They all shouted "WooooWoo!" Lucious hollered, Giuliana stared at him annoyed. "Mayne." Lucious grinned, Seeing how mad they were He laughed "Ight, But All Jokes aside..What y'all do is child play..She knows How treat me like a man..Make Me Feel Like One, While y'all body is like some little ass girl..My Wife A Full Ass Woman." Lucious told them smiling wide.

"Yeah, Okay." Giuliana scoffed rolling her eyes, Anika sucked his teeth "What does a 50 year old have on me?" Anika asked, Lucious smiled licking his lips making Anika smirk. "A lot." He told her, Anika quickly frowned "Oouuu..Don't make get into it." Lucious said grinning.

"Please don't make him." Harper begged, Everybody turned to her forgetting she was even there. "If I hear another story about how she pleases him Ima throw up." She said making Lucious chuckle.

"Y'all better ask about Ha."

————————————————————————

"So, Keem.." Jamal trailed making Hakeem turn to him "Hm?" He hummed as He sat Bella on his lap, He was missing his kids.

"How's Dad?, Where were y'all? Is He Okay? What happened when y'all went back? Why did you smell so bad? Did they hurt you? Did you get fed? Did ya—" "Aye Ayeee! One question at a time bruh!" Hakeem yelled cutting off Jamal.."My Bad." Jamal laughed, Hakeem shook his head laughing with him.

"But What Happened Forreal?" Jamal asked as Andre walked back in the living room with a bag of chips, "Dad's fine." Hakeem spoke, "Okay...That's good." Andre said sitting down.

"He was moody as hell last time I seen him." Hakeem told them, Jamal nodded trying to take one of Andre's chips making him hit his hand "You think He's gonna flip?" Jamal asked as Andre hit his hand again.

"I don't know, He's perfectly fine to me..He jokes laughs but some days He did want to be left alone, I believe He misses mom like Crazy." Hakeem told him, As His Brothers fought over the chip bag..Jamal finally got it taking a chip out He was about to eat before getting punched in the chest.

"Chill Dre!" Jamal held holding his stomach as Andre took the bag, Jamal looked up "Let me get oneeeee!" He whined, "No Fatass, You've been eating everything since we got here." Andre spat, Jamal's bottom lip trembled as If He was about to cry.

"MOMMMMMM!" Jamal yelled, Andre's eyes widen quickly covering Jamal's mouth "Dude Chill we ain't kids no more don't be running to mom like a little sissy!" Andre told him, Jamal glared at him..Jamal bit his hand for him to remove it. "So?, Give me that bag or Ima tell mom." Jamal threatened "You've always been a snitch." Andre said throwing Jamal the chip bag, Jamal smiled "And you've always been a bitch." He replied eating a chip as Hakeem laughed.

"I don't know why you laughing, Cause you was the main bitch and snitch." Andre said, "Exactly use to tell dad every little thang." Jamal added "If we sat the wrong way, Keem would tell dad." Jamal spoke, Andre hit Jamal's arm.

"If Jamal DIDNT sing that day, Keem would tell dad." Andre spoke making Jamal nod "If I didn't fight a kid, Keem Would tell dad." Jamal told him, "Worse of all is when Hakeem told dad about Rhonda." Andre said making Jamal nod in agreement "Dude flipped." Jamal added, Hakeem stared at his brothers "I think I get it." Hakeem told his brothers, "Good." They said at the same time making Hakeem poke out his bottom lip.

————————————————————————


	9. 09. Loving You Wasn't the Mistake, Leaving You Was.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucious begins to feel like this is his end.

**"Loving you wasn't the Mistake, Leaving You Was."**  
————————————————————————

"My Name Has A Meaning!" Hakeem snapped as Jamal and Andre teased him about his name, "It's probably something stupid though." Jamal said laughing as Andre laugh along..

"Can't be as stupid as He is." Andre chimed in laughing, Jamal nodded chuckling while Hakeem.

"Leave My Baby Alone." They heard their mother say around the corner, Hakeem turned to her. "Mom can you tell them I have a reason behind my name?" Hakeem asked as His Mother walked in and sat down.

"You all do." Cookie told them sitting down on the couch, "Hakeem..Wise." She told them as Andre turned to his mother "Whats my reasoning?" Andre asked

"Andre...My Manly brave warrior." Cookie told him as Jamal sat beside his mother.."Jamal..My Beauty." She said, playing with Jamal's hair as He laid his head in her lap.

Andre laid his head on his moms legs as He sat on the floor before turning on the tv, Hakeem laid his head on his mother's shoulder as He watched whatever Andre turned on.  
————————————————————————

Lucious sighed as He tried to go to sleep, It's getting harder each day..He just can't do it.

He's missing his family, They started to really torture a nigga..beating him like shit, His head kept dropping as People walked in.

"Lucious Lyon..." He heard a voice say, He drowsily tried to open his eyes..He didn't have the energy anymore as He used to..He was getting tired..A 51 year old man can't handle this.

"I know you hear me Man." The Voice boomed, Lucious winced in pain as He felt something hit him in the head.

"Fuck Man..!, What?!" Lucious snapped, "Shut up." The Person barked, It sounded like a man...

He started groaning as He tried to move his head to see who it was but failed miserably.

"Why am I still here?" Lucious asked, It was all fun and games until they started to beat him..What made him angry is that He couldn't do shit.

The Lyon Couldn't fight back, He's weak Now..But When he's better Theses motherfuckers gonna feel his wrath.

"Don't worry about that..Just Know You Lyons are gonna pay for what you did." The Person Boomed, Lucious grunted loudly feeling something Sharp stab him right in the stomach.  
————————————————————————

Cookie cussed at herself pacing back and forth, "Fuck! Fuck! Shittt!" She cussed as Her sons watched her "How the hell did this happen?" Cookie asked herself, continuing to pace she's been doing this for hours.

"She really does miss him" Andre spoke making his brothers raise a brow "How you get that from that?" Jamal asked his brother "Forreal I thought she was just going crazy." Hakeem said, Jamal turned to his brother "Exactly I guess crazy speaks to crazy." Hakeem laughed as Andre side-eyed them.

"Shut Up." He demanded making Jamal roll his eyes as Hakeem chuckled "Sorry." They both apologized at the same time.

"But She Is Going Crazy, I don't know If Dad kept her steady or not but She's been acting different while He was gone and it's scaring me." Andre told his brothers, They both nodded in agreement.

"I miss him." Hakeem admitted after a silent pause, Jamal looked up at his mother.."I think we all do, Keem." He said rubbing his brothers back.."I think we all do."Jamal repeated looking up at his mother as Andre stopped her pacing and pulled her into a hug.  
————————————————————————

Lucious read over the letters He wrote for his family, He started doing that recently since He didn't have anything else to do..He's starting to feel like this'll be his last.

" _Dear My Boys,_

_I never treated you right, I know but that's only because I was scared and I apologize..I want you to know I love you though I love all you..your my sons, I wish I never treated either of you the way I did especially Jamal and Andre.._

_My Boy Andre,_

_I've let you down, So Many Times..I did selfish ass things to you..I let my pride and anger get to me cause I was scared you'll be better then me..and I'm not scared anymore I know you'll be better then me and I don't care..I love you I can't wait until you lead empire into it's legacy and to what it's meant to do and be._

_My Middle Son, Jamal._

_I hurt you I did dumbass shit to you..but when I seen you get married to Kai I was so proud of you even if I didn't show it..My Boy getting married, I felt like happiest father on the world..I felt like crying..but you know who I am..I put you down and called you things told you that you weren't enough and you wouldn't be anything..Because You were gay but you are the better version of me and your mother, and I can't wait until I see the more things you'll do on this earth.._

_My Youngest Son, Hakeem._

_We bump heads, We make up..Not even gonna lie you were my favorite, you wanted to be just like your daddy you were just like me..I'm so glad you made a name for yourself, Hakeem Lyon...I know you're gonna do more things on this earth..More things then Me and Your Mother have done..and when you do Ima be so proud of you._

_I didn't know how to raise you guys without your mother I was nothing, and I put all my anger on you guys for my mistakes.._ _One of_ _the dumbest thing_ _s_ _I've ever done.._

_something I wish I could take back, I want you guys to remember me..Remember who I am, and who I use to be..The Bad Times and The Goods, I love you sons._

_-Your Father, The King_   
_Lucious Lyon"_

He stared at Cookie's, He couldn't even think about leaving this earth before seeing her, Her right by his side before his last breath.

She's the last person, He'd want to see.

" _My Love, My One and Only, My Everything..Loretha._

_I love you, I'm nothing without you..I lost you once and I couldn't even utter the thought of losing you again..What Hurt The Most was seeing them take you away..My mistake was divorcing you, destroying you, leaving you..letting them take you away from us when they should've taken me._

_I don't even know why I did it, I still remember the day we met a memory I'll always remember. one I don't wanna forget that day changed my whole life, I found the love of my life..We were only teenagers but We raised eachother into adulthood._

_From the moment I saw you, I knew We were meant to be..I've messed up a million of times._

_But you never stopped believing in me,_

_You Gave Me Empire, You gave me Our Boys._

_You gave me life, Our meeting was the beginning._

_So I'm thinking of you now, As I'm facing the end._

_I love you._

_PS...Remember What I said.._   
_You're only mine even when death do us part._   
_\- The One Of Your Life, Lucious Lyon."_

Less and Less Hope For Him to see, He gets weaker and weaker each day..and He can't do anything about, Lucious leaned back in his seat looking up as He let out a breath, Cause He doesn't know when It could be his last.  
————————————————————————  
 _What People Do For Love_ ,  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**TBC**


	10. 10. Second Guessing My Loyalty.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cookie starts to second guess her Loyalty, when she meets an old time friend.

**"Waiting takes time and patients, Do you have that for me?"**  
————————————————————————  
 _Can You Wait For Me?_

_Would You Wait For Me?_

_Do you love me enough to?_

Did He Love Her Enough To?

Did He Wait For Her?

No, So Why Should She?  
————————————————————————

Cookie sighed, waiting for her sister as She sat at Pat's King of Steaks..A Place Her and Her sister use to meet at all the time before She got locked up..Cookie started to fidget with her Necklace as She waited, She missed him like Crazy..It's been 4 Months and They still can't find him.

Cookie's trying her best not to lose hope, She loves him too much to..But It's Hard, Hard for her to stay strong for herself and her sons.

Her Phone dinged..Checking It, It was just her sisters telling her they were almost there, She texted them back before putting the phone back in her pocket..Suddenly she was tapped on the shoulder making her Look Up, "Cookie?, Right?" The Person asked, She raised a brow  
"Yes..Do I know you?" She questioned, The Person smiled.

"Yes, but I don't think you remember me." He said making her even more confused, She couldn't put a ring on who He was.."Mark from School, Me You and Lucious use to hang out back in the day." He said, There It was..Cookie made a 'Oh' face before Cookie smiling wide "Oh, Mark!" She said standing up and giving him a hug, He laughed hugging her aswell before pulling back "You look Good as Always." He said making Cookie smile.

"You Look Good Too." Cookie complimented, Mark smiled wide "Thank You." He said "So How's Lucious and The Boys?" The Smile On Cookie's Face quickly disappeared "Uh The Boys Are Fine." She told him, "And Lucious?" He questioned "Ion wanna get into that." She said as Her Sisters enter the room..

"Well I'll talk to you later My sisters are here." Cookie said as Mark turned to around to see Carol and Candace entering the diner "Well Okay..Here's my number." He said giving Cookie his number "Call Me." He told her,

"I will." She said pulling him into a hug..One That lasted too long until Carol came and broke it up. "Okay, That's enough..Go On Wit Yo Day CowBoy." Carol told him smiling, Whenever Cookie did something that's too touchy on a male She would quickly hop on Lucious's side.

"Who's that?" Candace asked, As Soon as They sat down.. "One Of Me and Lucious's old friends." Cookie told her, Carol glared at him as He sat down with one of his friends.. "Y'all look like more then friends to me." Carol said making Cookie look up "Well He did have a little thing for me." Cookie admitted making Carol turn to her "Did Lucious Know?" Candace asked, Cookie quickly shrugged her shoulders..

"I think He Did, Because I've never seen him..and I use to hang wit you lovebirds a lot.." Carol said looking him up and down "Anyways I don't like him." Carol said crossing her arms, Cookie raised a brow "Why Not?" Cookie asked "He looks a little too fishy to me." Carol told her, Candace rolled her eyes "Ignore her, She don't like nobody that's not Lucious."

"And if I don't? They literally soulmates, They're meant to be." Carol said, Cookie eyes hit the ground. "I don't care" Candace said mugging Carol. "Shes supposed to wait for him while He's gone." Carol told her, Candace raised a brow "He didn't wait for her." Candace said making Cookie look up.

"Candace still, That's the love of her life—"Carol started only to be cut off "and Lucious said She was his and He didn't wait." Cookie stared at her, Candace was actually making a point..He didn't wait.

"Candace she gotta be the bigger person." Carol told her, getting upset "No, He didn't wait So Why Should She?" 'Why Should I?' Cookie asked herself turning to look at Mark, He smiled at her..She smiled back.

"Cook! Don't tell me you're thinking about it." Carol snapped, Cookie stared at her sister with a smirk on her face.. "He gave you his number right?" Candace asked, Cookie nodded as She texted him "Ask Him If He wants to go out." Candace said making Cookie do exactly what She said, Cookie looked up smiling.

"He said Yes!" She told her sister, Candace smiled wide as Carol shook her head "And you said you wanted this marriage to work, He's trying Cookie..and You're about to ruin it all for payback." That Was All Carol said before walking away and leaving the diner, Cookie stared at her sister..Should She Be Doing this?  
"Ignore her." Candace told her, Cookie turned to her sister frowning.

 _While He's being Loyal, Shes second guessing her loyalty._  
 _————————————————————————_  
The Boys all raised a brow when They heard banging on their parents door, Andre quickly grabbed the nearest thing He could find and That was his fathers gun, He slowly opened the door..pointing the gun to person, "Dre?" The Person asked, Andre sighed seeing It was his Aunt Carol "Aunt Carol don't be scaring us like that." Andre told her, Carol smiled nodding before entering the house.

"Yeah Andre could've blown a cap in you."Hakeem said "Blown a cap in me?" Carol repeated "Yeah." Hakeem nodded "You mean shot me?" Carol asked, Hakeem nodded once again "Why didn't you just— You Know What Never Mind, I need to talk to y'all." Carol said making all the boys nod, Andre set down his dad gun before sitting down in the family room.

"Your Mother Is Second Guessing Her Loyalty."Carol said making the boys raise a brow "What do you mean?" The boys asked at the same time. "You Know A Mark?" Everybody nodded but Keem"Yeah, My Pops use to talk about him all the time."Andre told her.

"In a good way?" Carol questioned, Jamal and Andre shook their heads "No." "He would say 'Any niggas try to touch my wife again, you gonna end up in a body bag just like Mark.' Or some shit like that." Andre said, Jamal nodded "What do you mean?" Carol asked, Hakeem stared at them confused "Dad Would Always Tell Us.." Jamal trailed....

_"Jamal, Andre Come Here." They did exactly what their father said "Y'all remember Mark?" Lucious asked, The Boys Nodded "You see that bag over there?" Lucious asked, The Boys turned to see the bag before turning to their father and nodding once again "Tell Any Nigga that try to touch your mom again They gonna end up in a body bag just like Mark." The Boys stared at their father._

_"Tell Them My Daddy's gonna beat they ass?" Jamal asked, A Smile formed on Lucious's face "Or My Dad's gonna blow a cap in yo ass." Andre added, Lucious nodded with a smile on his face "Yeah, Do That But Just Don't cuss around yo momma or she really gonna beat yo ass." Lucious told them as He fisted bumped his sons._

"Why Though?" Andre asked, "It looks Mark's back." The Boys raised a brow "But Dad Said He killed him." Jamal said, confused "I guess He didn't."

_————————————————————————_

" _You Lyons gonna pay for you did_."

"You remember her?" He heard someone asked, before sliding a photo of Cookie into his view..Lucious raised a brow..Of Course He knows his wife.

When they didn't get a response, The person smirked "Thats Cookie Lyon." The Person said, "No Duh" Lucious thought as they went on..For Some Reason He just couldn't speak.

"You forgot your own wife?" The Person asked, Lucious looked up at them before chuckling "Baby that's Cookie Lyon..She's unforgettable."

 _"Good, Cause Soon She'll be forgetting you even existed."_ The Person said making Lucious raise a brow before blacking out.


	11. 11. Home Is On The Way.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucious and Cookie gets in their feelings and start to Reminisce.

**_"Theres Always A Reason, But Doesn't mean Its always gonna be a good one."_**  
 ** _——————————————————————_**  
"Where exactly are you going?" Her son Jamal asked as their mother got dressed up, "Out." She simply said.

"With Mark." Hakeem added making Cookie raise a brow, How did He know about him? "I still can't believe She's going out with him." Carol said, "Or That Lucious ain't kill him like He said He did." Andre added, Everybody nodded in agreement "What If He came back from the dead?" Hakeem asked, Everybody but Cookie broke out into laughs. "Imagine." Jamal said laughing as their mother stared at them.

"Ignore them Cook, Put this on." Candace said handing her sister some heels, As Much as She tried to make this feel right..It didn't.

"I don't think we should be doing this, I love him too much to hurt him like this, _Again_." Cookie admitted "He said the same thing and He hurt you." Candace asked, Cookie dropped her head "Why are you trying to put her against our father?!" Hakeem snapped, growing annoyed with his aunt just like everybody else.

"I'm sorry , Who are you talking to?" Candace asked with a brow in disbelief. "You! I'm sorry Aunt Candace but I'm not about to let you brain wash our mother." Jamal snapped, As Candace and Cookie looked at them in disbelief Even Carol looked at them In Shock.. "Especially In Our Father's Own House." Andre added.

"Boys—No Ma! I don't think We'll ever forgive you again If you did this." Jamal snapped, Cookie raised a brow "Boy Watch yo tone when you talk to me!" She spat making them all shut up "I don't know who you boys are talking to like that but It ain't me!" She barked at them, They all stared at their mother.. "But Mom—I'm not gonna about to hurt your father! I've done that already, Look I get that Him being gone has taken a pain on all of us..But You ain't finna disrespect like that like I'm some hoe on the street!, Like I'm your aunt Carol!" Cookie snapped cutting off Andre, Carol raised a brow at her.

"I'm sorry Ma." They all apologized, "Yeah, Yeah..All of you get out." She snapped at them, All Of Them Stormed Out.

 **Hours Later**  
 **——————————————————————**  
Lucious's head started throbbing as He stared at the ground, He wanted to scream, He wanted to yell, He wanted to break something.

He can't survive without her this long, Again.

He did it once and He promised hisself He'll never do it again.

But Here He Is.

_There it goes_

Lucious softly sung 'Home Is On The Way' as He stared into the distance, He's gonna flip soon..He can't survive it anymore.

_Got through another day without you_

He needs Cookie, He wants her.

_Goin' through the motions 'cause_

No Matter How Much, He Hurts Her Or She Hurts Him They'll always love eachother..He can't survive being this far apart from her this long again.

_There ain't no other way_

Even though It's only been Months, It feels like years to him.

_I swear that I can feel you (Damn)_

She's all He can think about before He closes his eyes, When He wakes up She's hot on his mind.

_Don't know if I'm asleep or awake_

He Needs Her Now, Right Now..Them Keeping Her Away From Him Is Breaking Him Everyday..Every Minute..Every Second Every Hour, It's like He can't breath without her.

_I reach out to touch you (Oh)_   
_Then realize you're miles away_

Everything's for a reason, But He doesn't get this one..What's this reason for him to be away from her?

_And every chance I took for granted_

He needs Her More then anything Right Now, And He doesn't think He can survive.

_Never again._

_I won't let you go_  
————————————————————————  
 _I'm like a heart without a soul_

"There's No Point Anymore Dre." Cookie told her son, As He continued to search for her husband..She was slowly giving up hope everyday..Even If She missed him.

_I'll count down the days._

No Matter, How Far He Is..How Long, She'll still love him..It's been 243 days and He's still missing, No Where To Be Found.

_And try not to break down._

"Mom! We can't give up." Her Son told her, She shook her head..Maybe It's time..But She Has to believe She can't lose hope.

_I'll keep the faith._

" _Cause home is on the way.._ " Cookie softly sung making her sons turn to her, " _We'll make up the time._ "  
————————————————————————  
" _No matter the distance_." Lucious sung still looking up into the distance, " _It's worth the wait._ " Lucious sang dropping his head.. _Cause Home Is On The Way._

_I know, That I haven't called you lately._

He can't help but think That This Is His Fault they're apart, and It Is.

_Sometimes it's easier to say it_

He missed that face of hers, That Smile That Laugh..Her Lips, Her Insults, Everything He didn't know He had or He got annoyed with He missed.

_Face to face_

If He never tried to go and Kill Damon, They'll still be together..She'll be right under him, His Everything would be right beside him..He would feel her touch, Her lips.

_'Cause lovers come and go_   
_But we're more than temporary._

He promised He wouldn't shed a tear, but's it's become harder and harder the more days They're apart.

_I know when I see you_   
_It'll feel like nothing's changed, oh-oh._

He's been dreaming about seeing her again, Something He can't wait for, To See Her Smile, Her Beautiful Face..Feeling Her Touch.

 _I told you once._  
  
He doesn't know, If He'll ever get to see her again.

_I told you twice._

If He Never Does, She'll still always have his heart _._

_I'll tell you again_   
_———————————————————————_

_You and Me._

" _Is all that we'll ever need_." She sung as She played with Hakeem's hair, Everybody but Andre drifted to sleep leaving her and thoughts awake.

 _"So I'll Count down the days." Lucious's voice rang through her head.._ She couldn't imagine them being apart again, and Here They Are.

" _I'll try not to break down._ " She sung as Her Bottom lip started to tremble, and her eyes started to water..How Much She tries Its Hard.

" _Keep the faith, 'Cause home is on the way.._ " She sung as She heard a body move, Looking On The Ground It was Jamal.

_We'll make up the time._   
_——————————————————_   
_We'll make up the time._

So Smooth, So Perfect, EveryThing Was Great..Lucious's mind started to drift as He sung..His Everything Taken from him.

_———————————————————-_   
_No matter the distance._

_"_ Are You Okay?" He asked his mother, Cookie nodded wiping her tears.."No You're not Mom." He said climbing on the bed her and Keem laid on.

—————————————————  
 _No matter the distance_

If He waits Long Enough, He'll have her back..They'll be together..He has to wait..Soon As He's back, Them Bitches Gonna Feel His Wrath.

 _It's worth the wait_  
—————————————————  
 _It's worth the wait._

 _"No, I'm not fine Mal.."_ Cookie told him, As Andre messed continued to do whatever He was doing on the computer..Jamal Hugged His Mother Tight. "It'll be Okay, Mom We're gonna find him.."

 _'Cause home is on the way._  
———————————————  
 _Home is on the way._  
  
  
  


_"Mom I-..I think We Found Him!"_


	12. 12. Its me and you, kid.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andre thinks he found Lucious?!

**"I've made mistakes mistake and you weren't one of them."**  
————————————————————————  
"W-What?" Cookie asked as Jamal woke up Hakeem to tell him the news, Andre looked at his mom with a smile and tears in his eyes. "Mom!, We Found Him." He tells his mother as She pulled him into a hug. "Dads Coming Home, Keem." Jamal told his brother as He opened his eyes, Hakeem pulled his brothers into a hug as tears ran down their faces.

 _Lucious Lyon's Coming Home._  
————————————————————————

Cookie felt her temper rise as She stared at the cameras, They was beating him like hell..Not that He looked like He was hurting, it just pissed her off that neither of them could do something What caught her attention from Who was In The Room was Claudia but there was also a masked man.

A Memory started to flow as She watched.  
———————  
 **Flashback**

_"Now you know damn well that shit don't go together." Cookie says as Hakeem picked out clothes for Bella "I don't even know why you decided to have a prince party knowing damn well Prince didn't do birthday parties." Cookie spat as He continued to look "Ma!" Hakeem snapped as His mother continued to rant "I got this You can go help Mal With The Catering." Hakeem tells her, Jamal quickly shuts that down._

_"Unh! Unh! Don't send her over to me, Andre got her." Jamal says as Andre came in with the box's Cookie smacks her lips getting annoyed with her children. "Ma, Can you help me open theses boxes?" Andre asks setting them down "Sure My Favorite Child." Cookie says making Jamal look at her crazy_

_"Oh Hell Naw, Come Here My Beautiful mother you finna help me with theses cakes." Jamal said making Cookie smile "Nah..I'm good Mal, Ima help my favorite child." Cookie teased making Jamal poke his bottom lip out, Hakeem shook his head "Now you see how it is." Hakeem spoke, Jamal glared him._

_"Mommmmyyy" Jamal whined, "Jamal what is you whining for?" Cookie snapped, Jamal looked at her with pleading eyes "Show Me Loveee" He whined more, Cookie put a dismissive hand towards him and continued to help dre "Where's Dad?, Wasn't he supposed to be here to help?" Hakeem asked as He continued to find some clothes for the party._

_"I believe he's with that bitch Claudia.." Cookie said turning towards Hakeem, Jamal smirks "Is Cookie Lyon Jealous?" Jamal teases making Hakeem and Andre chuckle, Cookie sucks her teeth "Boy Please." She says putting up a dismissive hand again and turning her attention to Andre._

_"She Is," Hakeem laughed teasingly as Cookie rolled her eyes. "Forreal though where you think He at?" Andre asked, They all just shrugged "I don't—" Before they could open up their mouths 'Lucious' and Claudia walked in._

_"Wassup Dad." Hakeem said as Lucious walked over, Hakeem dapped his father "Hey Keem, Dre Mal." Lucious greeted everybody, When finally getting to Cookie..He just smiled at her making Cookie raise a brow._

_Cookie stared at her boys as Everybody got everything ready for Bella's first birthday, She couldn't lie she felt some type of way from not getting a greet from Lucious just a plain Ol' Lucious grin?, Staring at them She didn't even notice Lucious crept up behind her "You're so beautiful." She heard him sing into her ear as His arms wrapped around her waist, She raised a brow turning to him as He held a huge grin._

_"So, Can I get a welcome back kiss?" He asked licking his lips making Cookie raise a brow "Whatchu mean you're back?" She questioned with a brow, Lucious grinned widen before replying "I mean..A Niggas Back." He said with a chuckle at the end, A Huge Grin formed on Cookie's Face..She cupped his face and gave him a peck which He deepened._

_Lucious let out a breath as He pulled away "Before I came here out of no where I remembered everything, What we Built, What we had, Everything..Something I hope I'll never forget again..I can't believe I forgot my own queen." Lucious admitted as Cookie grinned widen before pecking his lips again._

_"I love you, Cook." He confessed as Cookie stared into his eyes "I love you too." She admitted after a pause._

_"The Lyon Is Back." They heard their sons yell making them turn..Lucious turned to them with a smirk "I can't say He was ever gone."_   
_————————_   
**Present**

A Smile crept up on Cookie Lips just thinking about him, Man..She missed him. Her thoughts were knocked off by hearing the door open. "Come On Ma!, I think we found a way in!" Jamal yelled making her turn and get up.

The Brothers stared at their mother, thinking about If they should let her go in..Cookie raised a brow at them when they told her "I'm sorry Ma, You can't help us." Andre told her.

Cookie raised a brow at her son, For One Who Did He think He Is?, Cookie let out a breath. "Andre..My Sweet Baby Boy...Me and You both Know that you can't stop me from going in." Cookie said making Andre give her the Ol' fashion Lucious glare.

Jamal shook his head at his mother, She wasn't lying though. "Andre We Can't Stop Her."Jamal told him, Andre sighed.

"Yeah, Shes going in with us liking it or not." Hakeem continued as Cookie face formed into a smile turning to Andre, He just shook his head at her.  
———————————————————————  
The Boys Quietly Made Their Way In through the front door As Thirsty and Their Mother Went through the back.

Looking Around They Notice It wasn't that Scary, They didn't have much bodyguards..

How Do You Kidnap a Lyon, Without having guards?

"Well..Well If It isn't the Lyon Boys." A Voice said making them turn around, They all raised a brow.. "Kingsley?"  
————————————————————————  
"Boss Lady, I'm sure Boss Man Wouldn't liked you doing this." Thirsty said making Cookie turn to him with a brow.. "I got a question.." Cookie paused as Thirsty raised a brow.

"Was He gonna stop me?"Cookie asked, Thirsty gave her a look before replying "Touché..Touché."

Just then they heard a loud boom making them turn, They're eyes landed on a lock door..Thinking Lucious was in there they both quickly ran to it.

"3..2–" Cookie cut thirsty off by swinging the door open, Thirsty and Cookie held their guns out ready to shoot anything in their way.

Before Getting a clear view..They didn't expect to see what they seen.

Cookie gasped as her eyes started to water  
————————————————————————  
What People Do For Love,  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**TBC**


	13. 13. If You Mess With One, You Mess With All.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucious gets in a fight?

If You Mess With One, You Mess With All.  
————————————————————————  
"We need to kill him, Quick..They're here." Lucious heard someone say making him open his eyes, Took them motherfuckas a while.

"How?!, What If They Find Them?!" He raised a brow at 'them' "That's why we gonna kill him! We already got one down." The Masked Man Spoke.

"We Just Kill The Lyon?" After that Lucious heard a mhm guessing they nodded.

Lucious chuckled darkly making them turn around.. "Oh Lyon, You're awake." A Male Voice said, "What's Funny Lucious?" Anika asked, Lucious smirked at her.

"it's funny how you think you can kill me." Lucious spoke, Anika rolled her eyes as The Man scoffed. "You think We Can't?" He asked, tilting his head.

"Yeah, I mean I've been shot at, stabbed..My son tried to blow me up..My Mom tried to drown me when I was a child and I'm still living." Lucious told them, Anika stared at him, Knowing It was True.

"Every Single One Of My Own tried to kill me, and failed." Lucious spoke making The Man tilt his head with a grin, Lucious stared at him Wondering.. _Who The Hell He Is._

"So Makes You Think You Can?" Lucious asked with a sly grin "That's a secret Lyon, all I know is y'all gonna pay for what you did to Mark."

"Mark?" Lucious questioned, confused before a smirk formed on his face tilting his head to the side. "Mark." Lucious whispered to hisself with a smirk as They walked out.

He tried to get up before realizing He couldn't move his other leg, He looked down before looking back up His eyes roamed the room.

"Theses Bitches took my motherfuckin Leg." Lucious cursed.  
————————————————————————  
"B..B-Bunkie?" Cookie stuttered as She stared at her cousin, She watched as his body layed bloody and cuts all over him.

She quickly ran to him "I..I- I thought He was dead." Putting her hand over her mouth before touching his body. "I..I went to his funeral." She trembled as Much as She tried not to.

"That's Why you don't trust close caskets." Thirsty said as They stared at his body, Thirsty checked his pulse. "He's barely breathing." Thirsty told her, looking up at her.

Cookie nodded, Slowly. "Come On, We'll get Dre to get him..Let's Look For Lu." Cookie nodded again, getting up. "It's Gonna Alright, Boss Lady..He's gonna be fine." Thirsty told her as She wiped her face.

"Ight, Thirst..We gotta find my husband." Cookie said as They walked out the room.  
————————————————————————  
"Kingsley, What Are You Doing?" Andre asked, "Nothing, Dear Brothers..I'm just taking what's mine." Kingsley replied. "What Does This Half-Lyon Want?" Hakeem asked, Annoyed. "What have you done?" Jamal questioned.

"One At A Time, One At A Time." Kingsley spoke softly before a smirk formed on his face. "What Have I done you ask my sweet younger brothers?" Kingsley asked, Hakeem stared at him.

"Nothing Yet..I just simply came back for revenge." Kingsley spoke making them raise a brow.

"And Revenge Is What We're Gonna get." They heard a voice say, turning around It was white Tracy.. "What Do Y'all Want?" Andre asked.

"You bastards took him away from me, We could've been a family but No..He picked your mother and had you demons!" Tracy spat making Hakeem chuckle. "You're mad He picked us over you fools?" Hakeem asked, Tracy snapped her head at him.

"You're Just Like Her." Tracy spat, A Grin formed on Hakeem's Face. "We get that a lot, Thank You." Hakeem said with a grin.

"What did you guys do my dad?" Jamal finally asked, Tracy turned to him with a smile. "Nothing." She simply said making Jamal squint his eyes at her.

Jamal nodded in confirmation for his brothers to pull out their guns, not believing them one bit, "Where Is He?" Jamal asked, for the last time as Hakeem pointed his gun at Kingsley as Andre pointed his at Tracy.  
————————————————————————  
Damon watched as Lucious stared at his hand, caressing his thumb over his wedding band.

"You ever wonder Why She left you for me?" Damon spoke knocking Lucious out of his thoughts. "Eh." Lucious shrugged, "Shit Happens." Lucious spoke as He continued to play with his wedding band.

He couldn't lie and say He didn't feel some typa way, He did.

He was hurt and broken, Spent Nights wondering Why and Was He Not Enough?

Cause He Tried..He really tried, He wanted them to work this time, Soon He started to wonder Are they even really meant to be?

"She probably grew tired of the man." A Voice spoke walking In "What's She gonna do with a one legged 51-year old?" The Man asked, Lucious looked up from his hand "Excuse me?" He asked.

Lucious stared at them "You really think She loves you?" The Masked Man asked, before Him and Damon broke out into chuckles.

"She doesn't love you," The Masked Man Spoke, trying to get a rise outta Lucious. "Soon as She sees us, She'll falls into our arms." Lucious stared at them, not taking the bait.

"Come On..What does She want with a retired thug?" Damon asked making Lucious chuckle.

"Mayne, Y'all bitches can go to hell If She ain't love me She wouldn't have married me." Lucious spoke, The Men went Silent.

"Now If Y'all could nicely give me my fucking leg back, That would be kind." Lucious said making Damon look at The Masked man for confirmation, The Man nodded making Damon throw Lucious his prosthetic leg.

Lucious stared at them as If They were idiots. "I need my hands to put them on." Lucious spoke showing them his cuffed hand making Damon make a 'oh' face.

"You know you could easily join us, And Take Over the world." Damon spoke. "Mm.." Lucious hummed as Damon un-cuffed him. "Three Kings." Damon continued, Lucious turned to them grabbing his prosthetic . "You Know—" Damon was cut off by getting hit in the head, The Masked Man Eyes widen before seeing Lucious holding up a bloody prosthetic leg.

"I can do more then walk with this bitch." Lucious said with a smirk before looking up at guy, The Man quickly pulled out his gun making Lucious smirk. "Try Me." Lucious said putting on his prosthetic, standing up with a chuckle.  
————————————————————————  
 _What People Do For Love,_  
  
  
  
  


**TBC**


	14. 14. It Alway's Ends With A Bang.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every Story ends with a bang.

**It Alway's Ends With A Bang.**  
————————————————————————  
The Boys leaded Kingsley and Tracy to their mother, "Ma." They yelled, They raised a brow not getting a response "Mo—" "shush!" Cookie snapped jumping out of the blue, scaring the living hell out of Hakeem.

"Yo Daddy was right, You Is Jumpy." Cookie said shaking her head. "What I've been saying but He wanna say He a thug." Jamal added rolling his eyes.

"Shut Up!" Hakeem spat, "Ard, Your Jumpiness ain't the issue right now, What's happening." Cookie asked referring to Tracy and Jeff.

"We found them when we walking, They said They wanted revenge." Hakeem spoke, as He held a gun to Kingsley's head, Oh Man Did He wanna kill him, He's the reason his mother had been heartbroken lately.

He wanted to kill his mom, Right along with him..They'll both see eachother in hell.

"Where Is He?" Cookie asked, "I ain't telling you shit." Tracy spat, "You better tell me something cause This Is Your Fault." Cookie spat back confusing Hakeem and Jamal..Even Kingsley.

"How?" Both Hakeem and Jamal questioned, "Shes the one who told your father..You didn't think I noticed you on the phone?"  
———————————————————————  
 **FlashBack**.

_Cookie watched as Lucious exited the room, She had no idea of that mans intentions._

_But She was Terrified of him, Something She hasn't been since They were teenagers._

_She was wondering a couple of things in that second for one How Did He Find Out?, Or Better Yet Who told him?_

_"Lucious! Lucious!" She heard a soft voice yell, Cookie rose a brow turning around.. "Lucious!" The Familiar Voice yelled yet again, Cookie noticed It was Coming From His Phone._

_Cookie walked over to his desk, "Lucious?!, Hello!" The Voice Yelled again, Picking Up The Phone She read the ID "_ **BabyMaMa #1** 🤰" _noticing It was Tracy. "Fucking Bitch." She mumbled before hanging up._  
——————————————————————  
 **Present**.

"Mom..Why?" Kingsley questioned turning to his mother "Shes Lying Kingsley." Tracy spat "You Know Theses People Be Lying!" Tracy snapped, "Us People?" Cookie asked with a brow.

"You Know Your Son Is Half- 'Us People.', Right?" Andre asked, tilting his head to the side..Looking Like His Father.

"My son ain't like you people!" Tracy spat, "He got the same DNA." Jamal spat, "Sadly." Hakeem spoke.

"You really don't like me..Huh Lyon?" Kingsley asked, Hakeem just stared at him. "What I do for you not to like me?" Kingsley asked.

"You tried to ruin us!" Hakeem snapped at his older brother. "Cause your father ruined me first." Kingsley snapped back. "He tried to ruin all of us." Jamal spat at him, "And you never thought about ending his life?" Kingsley asked soon as He did the room went silent.

"Exactly..Look At Y'all Andre blew his own father up." Kingsley said, Andre stared at his older brother. "He went for all of you." Jeff spat, The Room was silent before They heard Jeff chuckle.

"But Yet Lucious cared about y'all not me, All I want is revenge." Kingsley spoke through clenched teeth, tears running down his face.

"None Of Yall are gonna end his life right now, Nor get revenge right Now Where Is He?" Cookie asked, "I don't-" They were cut off by hearing a bullet going off, Everybody's eyes widen "It was coming from the back!" Thirsty spat making everybody follow him.

"Fucking Bitch!" They heard Lucious yell, The Door was fucking locked "IT WAS ALL YOUR FAULT!, NOW YOU GOT HELL TO PAY." Cookie heard another familiar voice yell.

"Kick the fucking door down!" Cookie snapped as The Boy started to try to kick it down.  
————————————————————————  
 **10 Minutes Ago**  
 **Lucious POV.**

"YOU COULD'VE HAD IT ALL!" The Man yelled, "I already have it all." Lucious spat, as He held his jaw. "What's That?" The Man asked "A Family People Who Love Me." Lucious spoke. "They'll turn on you in a quickie Lyon." The Man spat, Lucious stared him his eyes darken.

"All of us could've been kings!" The Man Continued.. "Yeah someone said that to me before then them niggas turned on me..And Made me turn on the love of my life." Lucious spat distracting The masked Man, taking advantage Lucious knocked him down.

"I guess you mean..Your Ol' Pal Bunkie.."

"Had To Kill Him." Lucious said, nonchalant.. "You regret it don't you?" The Masked Man asked, "Not One Bit, I'd do anything to make sure I'm the head."Lucious admitted "Even If you had to sacrifice your queen?" The Man asked. "Even If."

"I tried to come up I was so desperate to make it." Lucious admitted,

"But Why Mark?" The masked man asked making Lucious smirk. "Mayne..You don't get it If I let the love of my life go to jail for 17 years and after all that I just kept running into gate keeper after another gate keeper."

"One White Man After another White Man." Lucious spat, "putting in my head only way I can make it is for one of my own not to make it."

"So if I had to go through you..Mark or any damn body else.." "You damn right I tried to take yo ass out." Lucious spat as The Man stood up.

"I'm not about to spend another moment another night killing the wrong man when you did it..You killed him." The masked man said through clenched teeth making Lucious grin before He started to chuckle.

The Masked Man cocked his gun.. "You make me wanna kill you." The Man said pointing his gun towards Lucious.

"Then pull the trigger.. _Bitch_." Lucious spat, The Man just stared at him. "Hey, You've been down that road before." Lucious spoke as He watched the mans chest go up and down.

"And What It Get You?" Lucious asked, provokingly tilting his head, smirking when He didn't get a response.

"You think I won't do it?!" The Man asked, Lucious chuckled.

"Funny thing is that.." Lucious paused, chuckling "Mayne, I'm that gate keeper now..I can make you a king." Lucious spoke, As The Man stood his ground still holding the gun towards him.

"With your own Kingdom." Lucious told him, The masked Man stared at him.

"When you don't have to use your violence for your currency..You can use your Talent Now." Lucious said, making The Man stare at him.

The Man stared at him for a minute "No, You Bitch..!" He yelled cocking the gun back aiming it towards Lucious. "So I see you think you got balls now, Huh?" Lucious asked, "I guess I do." The Man spoke.

"Then pull the fucking trigger.. _Bitch_!"

"This Is For Mark." The Man spat pulling the trigger.

"Fucking Bitch!" Lucious groaned loudly, walking towards the man. "IT WAS ALL YOUR FAULT!, NOW YOU GOT HELL TO PAY." The Man said pulling the trigger once again.

————————————————————————  
 _What People Do For Love,_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**TBC**


	15. 15. Losing The King.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Lost Of A King.

**_Losing The King._**  
 ** _______________________________**  
 ** _I'd rather fix shit with you 999 times then start over with someone new._**  
________________________________  
"KICK THE FUCKING DOOR DOWN!" Cookie yelled when She heard yet another bullet go off, The Boys finally kicked the door down.

Their mother quickly ran in, She froze seeing a man standing over Lucious's body. "How does it feel now Lyon?" The Man asked through clenched teeth only getting a chuckle in response. "Better end me now, cause you don't I'm coming for blood." Lucious spoke, The Man cocked his gun back again aiming towards Lucious head, Lucious smirked at him.

_"Don't be a bitch pull the trigger."_

A Bullet went out, Cookies eyes widen as The Man fell down to the ground, Her eyes widen even more seeing Kingsley was the one to pull the trigger.

He let out a breath throwing the gun down. "There It goes for being a Lyon." Kingsley spoke, Lucious grinned at his son before everything going blurry "You've always been a..Ly—on.." Lucious trailed before going unconscious, Cookie eyes widen running to him.

"Lucious!" She shouted, "Andre!, Hakeem!" She cried out, "Jamal!" She cried before turning to Lucious. "Come On, Man." She said staring at her husband, patting his cheek for him to wake up before her sons and thirsty rushed in.

"Ma! We gotta get him to the hospital." Her Eldest yelled, as They rushed over to her.  
————————————————————————  
"51-year-old African-American Male, GunShot Wound To The Chest." The Doctors yelled as They rushed Lucious In "We need him rushed to the ER!" Another one yelled, Cookie and the boys were right behind them.

The Doctors quickly stopped them, "I think you should wait here," The Doctor said, stopping them. "QUICK! I THINK WE'RE LOSING HIM!" They heard another one yell making Cookies heart drop, The Boys eyes widen.

The Doctor looked at Cookie as She stood there with her husbands blood all over her before rushing off to Lucious, Cookie broke down in tears She didn't want to lose him, She just got him back.

Jamal quickly pulled her into a hug following behind, Hakeem and Andre. "Ma It's gonna be Okay," Andre comforted, "Yeah Dads a warrior." Jamal told her, "He's gonna make it, He's a fighter."Hakeem added, "Like You Guys Said We're Lyons, We make it Through no matter What." Jamal said, using his fathers exact words, his voice cracking.  
————————————————————————  
 _"Are we gonna lose mommy?" Jamal asked his father as They waited in a big room, Jamal looked around confused as His Older brother played with a truck in his hand on the floor and his youngest being held by his father._

_His Father looked down at him, and shook his head. "Nah, Jamal..Why you think that?." Lucious asked, before staring at his wife "That's what Uncle Vernon and Dre said."Jamal snitched, his eyes watering._

_Lucious wanted to yell at him for being a bitch but He knew He couldn't. "Jamal we ain't gonna lose yo momma, you hear me?" Lucious said, kneeling down to his son. "If You remember anything from me, remember this." Lucious told his son, Jamal stared at his father._

_"First Off, Don't be crying," Lucious started wiping his sons eyes, Jamal nodded._

_"Cause, We Lyons and We make through no matter what." Lucious told him, "You Hear Me?'" Lucious questioned, Jamal nodded "I wanna hear it out yo mouth." Lucious told him, making Jamal sniffle a little before wiping his eyes "I hear you, daddy." Jamal told his father, Lucious showed his son a small smile before ruffling his hair._

_"Ight Little Man." Lucious smiled, holding out his fist, Jamal smiled dapping it before getting scooped up by his mother as She placed kisses on his cheek making him giggle._  
————————————————————————  
"Come On, We gotta be strong." Hakeem said, wiping his own tears. "Yeah, Come On Guys For Dad." Andre spoke as Everybody wiped their eyes "Y'all know He wouldn't want us crying like some little bitches." Hakeem said making them all laugh.

"Don't be cussing boy!" Cookie snapped, hitting him in the shoulder right afterwards making him grab it and laugh.

"Ouch!" He laughed, Cookie smiled at her sons, They really did know how to brighten up a mood just like their daddy.  
————————————————————————  
Cookie stared at her husband, She needed him now then ever.

They both did some things, some petty shit but they stuck together no matter what.

Cause She loved him, And He loved her.

Even When They both acted like They didn't, They loved eachother since they were teenagers.

She'll do crazy things for that man, and He'll do crazy shit for her..She smiled at him, Before shaking her head.. _What People Do For Love._

_It's Crazy, She'd rather have him and their crazy family then live a peaceful boring life without him and their boys._

She stared at him for a minute before a tear fell from her eye, She really needed him right now.

"Come On Lu..Make It Through this." She said,  
————————————————  
 **A Year Later,**

Andre and Hakeem played with their kids as They waited for their mother to come downstairs, "Prince Sit Yo Little Ass Down!" Hakeem barked at his son as He continued to hit his sister, Prince pouted as Bella laughed at him as She held Walker.

Life Has Been Great for The Lyons, Andre found someone for him..Which was A Woman named Teri, They had a son Walker.

Jamal and Kai are doing great, Olivia and Jamal even decided to Co-Parent with Lola Since She didn't have a father, Xavier was happy with that idea so Was Kai.

Tiana and Hakeem worked out their differences, and decided to give them a try.  
Prince and Bella were happy to see their parents together, and Hakeem's trying to go for a third baby..Another chance for a BabyGirl, Bella would have someone besides Lola to play with.

"Uncle Mal, And Kai-Kai!" Bella yelled when Jamal and his crew entered, "Hey Bella-Boo." Jamal cooed, kissing his favorite and only niece on the cheek, "Lola!—Bella!" They both yelled hugging eachother and almost falling.

"Hey Xaiver." Bella waved as Xaiver ran off to boys, "Hey Bella!" He smiled running towards Prince and Walker.

Kai shook his head before kissing Bella's forehead, "Hey Family." Jamal greeted,

"Hey Mal," Teri greeted giving Jamal a hug, He smiled as Tiana hugged him too. "Wassup Bruh." Hakeem spoke, dapping his brother up.

"Hey Mal," Andre said giving him brother a Bro hug, Short after the kids gave Jamal a bearhug cause of course Jamal was their favorite uncle.

"Where's Ma?" Jamal asked, after a pause. " _We're_ right here." A Voice spoke making them turn, Their father and mother was making their way downstairs.

Their father was released like a month ago, and That was the best month for the Lyons..The Head Lyon was finally back.

Jamal smiled at them, "Hey Ma, Wassup Dad." Jamal said side-hugging his mom, before dapping his father.

"Hey Mal," Lucious spoke, before making his way downstairs soon as He did He dapped up his sons. "Hey Pops," Andre said, Bro-hugging his dad..Lucious greeted everyone else.

"Wheres my grandkids?" Soon as He asked that He was bomb rushed by his grandkids, "Aw Fu—Ahh." He said, cutting himself off.

"Ducious!" Bella yelled, hugging her grandpa, Lucious smiled kissing his grandkids on the forehead before trying to drag hisself to the kitchen while they were still clinging onto him.

"I'm glad to have him back," Hakeem commented as Lucious took the kids to the kitchen, " _Surprisingly_ We All Are." Andre spoke,

"Hey, We ain't Lyons without the head." Jamal spoke referring the Lucious, "True." Hakeem agreed, Cookie smiled at her husband as He tried to fix the kids something.

"Somebody get they kids!" They heard Lucious yell after hearing a loud thud making them all laugh, and rush in there.  
———————————————  
 **Later That Night,**

Lucious kissed Cookie's forehead as She laid on his chest, "I missed you," She admitted after a comfortable silent pause.

Lucius smiled at her, "I missed you too," Of Course He missed her, Even though He had some unanswered questions, He missed her.

Suddenly Cookie hit him in the chest making Lucious raise a brow "You know you're an asshole right?" Cookie spoke making Lucious raise a brow "How?" Lucious questioned, chuckling a little.

"You could've died that night, and you told the man to kill you..Why?" Cookie asked, really wanting to know.

Lucious let out a breath, "I thought I lived my life, thought I did the best I could've done for my family and failed most of the time, I lived for 51-long ass years." Lucious told her, Cookie stared at him. "I thought maybe it was my time to go." Lucious truthfully admitted.

"You know I couldn't live without you like that."Cookie admitted to him, "The same goes for you, But Baby We've hurt eachother so much..—..I hurt you more then you hurt me."Lucious started but Cookie cut him off "Yeah, But I'd rather go through that 999 more times then start over with someone else.." She admitted, Lucious smiled at her.

"I love you," He smiled, She smiled back pecking his lips. "I love you too," Cookie spoke, short after Cookie snorted a laughter "I still can't believe you went after him." She spoke making Lucious chuckle, before starting to play with her hair "I made a sacrifice for my family and you, I'll do it again for y'all safety..But you've made more then anyone in this family has done." Lucious told her,

Cookie showed a small smile, Yeah maybe some times She felt something about her 17 years but She never regretted..She'd do anything for that man and Still Will but this time..He'll do that same. "Mayne _What People do for Love_..." Lucious chuckled, staring into ceiling making Cookie giggle as He started to kiss on her collarbone.  
————————————————————————  
 _What People Do For Love,_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**_TBC._ **


	16. 16. "Everybody's Not Perfect."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel Is Already Out! Go Check It Out! (Start On Chapter 3!)

**"Everybody's Not Perfect."**  
————————————————————————  
 **7 Months Later.**

Jamal sighed, hearing His Mother and Father bickering once again You would've thought that was the end?...Nope.

The Queen and King have been bickering none stop since everything went down, Jamal thought soon as His Father came back everything would be peaceful..No.

For Jamal everything was perfect but as for Everyone else, Everything's going down hill.

Tiana and Hakeem has been going at it back and forth..Andres having mental breakdowns again.

Even Worse Their father has been finding a way to fight anything and anyone.

Jamal thinks It's because He feels less of a man, Or He couldn't fight back after everything went down.

Jamal didn't know Why He wanted to?, Mom handle it for him..— "That's probably Why, He couldn't handle it hisself..He had his woman to." Andre said as They sat in Jamal's apartment,

"That's How I felt when I got kidnapped, I had my mom handle it." Hakeem admitted

"I felt like a bitch, Cause they took me as One."Hakeem told them, "But Dad knows He's the Lyon?, Plus Dad's let mom save him from shit like this before?..Like..Claudia?" Jamal asked, confused. "Or Maybe Cause Mom has been treating him like a bitch since The Whole Bomb." Hakeem said, making Jamal eyebrows kiss.

"Yeah, Like He was her puppy." Andre said making Jamal looked at them before curling up his lip and shaking his head. "Don't do my momma like that..No she hasn't." Jamal defended making Hakeem roll his eyes at him being a momma's boy.

"Cap! You remember when She found out about Kingsley?" He asked, raising his voice a little. "What about it?" Jamal asked him, "She kept telling him to shut up and He did!" Hakeem said. "Like A Little Bitch!" He snapped, making Jamal squint his eyes at him.

"Then He listens to her like a dog, She tells him not to do something He doesn't do it..She tells him to do something He does it." Andre adds making Jamal smile a little. "It's kinda cute though." Jamal cooed making his brothers look at him crazy.

"Y'all say she's treating him like a bitch, I say He's being a good husband." Jamal defended once again, "But you can't lie, at times they fight..Dad looks like He's about to cry at things She says." Andre told them, "Maybe He's soft?" Jamal asked, taking everybody back. "Dad? Soft?" Hakeem asked, before chuckling.

"The Man who killed his bestfriends and went to their funerals like He didn't do it?" Andre said, with a brow.

"And cried," Hakeem added, "Mayne if I was them I would've came up from the dead and beat his ass Like He had to audacity to cry after killing me." Jamal said making them all burst out into laughs. "I'm deadass!" Jamal barked, making his brother laugh even more.

"Mayne that mans a beast." Andre said after their laughs Lowered down. "More like the Devil." Jamal mumbled making Hakeem turn to him. "Jamal, You're just like him." Hakeem said making Jamal cut his eyes at him. "Don't do that." Jamal spat, Keem raised a brow. "What?" He asked, confused. "Compare me to him." Jamal said looking him up and down in disgust.

Hakeem rolled his eyes, "Anyways, Speaking of the Devil You Know Where Hes been?, Haven't seen him in a minute." Andre asked, "Let's invite him over." Hakeem said making the boys snap their heads at him "Your Father?" Andre asked, Hakeem nodded. "The Nigga who's fighting everyone, I think not." Jamal said making Andre laugh as He leaned back in his seat, Hakeem rolled his eyes pulling out his phone.

Jamal was taken back by his brothers face making his laugh as Hakeem stared at his phone making sure He seen it right.

"What?" Jamal asked, trying to hold in his laugh. "He texted back with a simple No." Hakeem said in disbelief making his brothers laugh.

**The Devil** 👹

Hey Dad, We wanted to have a boys night can you come over?  
 **Sent 4:20**

No.  
 **Sent 5:00**

"Then He had to audacity to text 30 minutes later." Andre laughed, "Yo daddy a trip Mayne!" Jamal laughed on the urge of tears, making Hakeem frown.

"Fuck His BitchAss Anyways." Hakeem snapped, throwing his phone down before taking some chips. "Aw, You Mad?" Jamal teased, "Shut Up." Hakeem spat making his older brothers laugh, He rolled his eyes before joining in.

————————————————————————

Lucious wasn't happy that Damon was still alive, nor that He had the painting that was supposed to show their enduring love for eachother.

He didn't feel right keeping It, But It was for him and His Lioness.

He hummed, as He bought the last bit of whiskey in his glass to his lips.

He still couldn't figure out How The Hell He got it in first place?, Cookie didn't give it to him..Right?

"How the hell did He got that painting?" Lucious asked hisself before hearing his Office door open, It was one face He wasn't too happy to see. "Why you still up _Grandpa_ , ain't it past yo bedtime?" Cookie asked, jokingly.

Lucious kept a serious face, Cookie rose a brow Before noticing what He was staring at, Cookie let out a groan "Come On Mayne You still on that?" Cookie asked fully entering his office, Lucious just stared at her before staring at the painting.

"How Did He Get It?" He asked, more to her then himself. "Man Just be Happy we got it back." She said making Lucious let out a frustrated sigh.

"How Am I supposed to be happy that we got it back, When It was in that son of a bitches hands?" Cookie stared at her husband, He was being dramatic and stubborn.

Lucious stared at the Painting, A Memory coming in.

**Three Years Ago,**

_"If you peek ima come back into yo new life-" Lucious started to say before He was cut off, "Dont make me hit a wall." Cookie said as She covered her eyes making Lucious chuckle._

_"No! Turn Turn." He laughed as They almost ran into a wall, Cookie let out a scream as Lucious laughs echoed the room. "Stop." She snapped making him laugh._

_"Okay 5 more steps." He told her, "5..4..3..2..1." He counted as They walked in, Cookie stood there confused as He turned her to face the wall._

_"Okay Can I see?" She asked, "Okay Wait! On 3." He told her, "1..2..-3!" She yelled uncovering her eyes, cutting him off. "3." Lucious said as Cookie gasped at what She seen._

_"Is that a Derek Adams?" Cookie asked, turning to her husband Lucious grinned wide before Cookie started slowly walking towards it._

_"Lucious, It's amazing!" She squealed, making Lucious grin even more. "But we can't afford this." She said turning to her husband, Lucious stepped towards her and let out a breath. "This portrait is..my bet.." He trailed as He bought up his hand. "on us." Lucious told her making Her smile, their hands intertwined together. "It's me and you, kid." He said before bringing her towards his chest. "Forever." He finished making her giggle._

_She cupped his face "You're so sweet." She said caressing his cheek before pecking his lips._

"It's me and you, kid." He suddenly said making Cookie look at him. "Hm?" She questioned,

"What happened to that?," He asked looking up at her, She stared at him before shrugging.

"You ask me..You've been the one acting like asshole." Cookie said, "How have I been acting like an ass woman?" Lucious asked, raising his voice a little.

"How you've been a ass?, Man you've found ways to be mad at the littlest things!"Cookie snapped at her husband "Yesterday you snapped at Keem for no reason!" She snapped making Lucious glare at her, He ain't snap at that bitch for no reason.

"I ain't snap at that boy for no reason." Lucious snapped back, Cookie glared at her husband. "Whatchu yell at him for then?" She asked, shaking her head when She didn't get a response just a plain stare.

"Exactly! Lucious be fucking happy we got the painting!" She barked at him, She groaned knowing He wasn't gonna let it go. "Sleep in a guest room or something I ain't got time for you!" She barked, Lucious eyebrows furrowed as She walked out, Cookie chuckled cause She shole wasn't gonna sleep in one, She already knew..

He wasn't about to let this go anytime soon... "How the fuck did He get this painting?" He asked hisself once again, before pulling out his phone..He dialed Andre's number, He knew Thirsty wasn't gonna be any help If He worked for Damon Cross.

"Hello?" Andre asked Through the other end of the phone, "Son?" Lucious questioned, as He picked up his glass. "Yeah Pops, what's up?" Andre asked,

"Hey Son, I need your help on something."

________________________________  
 ** _The Next Day,_**

Andre stared at his father, skeptical about this whole situation..His dad just got steady from getting shot, Was He sure He wanted to go after this man again?

"Dad Are You Sure?" Andre questioned making Lucious raise a brow "I mean You just got back from last time.." Andre trailed making Lucious eyebrows furrow "Just Got Back?" He asked, with a brow added with a scoff "I waited 7 months and the bastard still kept playing with me like I'm some game!" Lucious snapped, hitting the desk Andre stared at him.

"I already know If we don't take him down now He'll try to take us down later." Lucious told him, Andre just nodded at his father.

"Ight Now What Did You Find?" Lucious asked, Andre turned the laptop towards his father.

"Yana Cross, 5'10..Mid 20's Damon's Oldest Daughter and only child." Andre told him, Lucious grinned wide.

Andre stared at his father, still skeptical about everything..There was a sparkle in his father's eyes staring at this girl..and It wasn't a good Sparkle..What was His Father gonna do? "Dad What are your plans?" Andre questioned making Lucious look at him. "That's only for me to know." Lucious told him, with a grin. "Don't tell yo momma either boy," Lucious spat, taking that Idea right outta Andre's head.

"Ima be back by 11, don't wait up." With that Lucious stood up from his chair and walked out of his office.

Andre watched as his father exited and shook his head.  
________________________________  
Damon Cross grinned to hisself, Man He loved toying with that man's emotions.

Now If He really wanna to play with him, He could easily have empire or take his one and only.

But He didn't wanna hurt him that bad..Unless He made him to. "Sir." One Of Goon's ran in, out of breath. "Yes?," Damon asked, wondering why He was so out of breath.

"Lyon's Outside The Door With Yana." He said making Damon's eyes darken..Now He really wants to play.

"Let them In." He demanded, raising in his voice making the goon run off.

Lucious came in with his goons behind him. "Now Listen Here's what we're gonna do."Lucious started making Damon look at him.

"Quit messing with me and my family," Lucious trailed, before turning to Yana whom standing outside the door..He grinned to hisself.

"or We'll have some fun with your princess, I'm sure She'll like this so called grandpa dick." He said with a grin turning back to Damon, added with a wink at the end..truthfully He wasn't finna do nothing to Yana He wasn't that Evil.

But He seen Cross's temper rise knowing He hit a button.

Lucious tilted his head when He didn't get an answer, Damon already knew that look so He stood up with a quickness.

"Ight Ight, I'll lay down for a minute." Damon said, making Lucious stare at him "Not for a minute, Take a long good ass break before you can't no more." Lucious threatened, before turning around.

"Wait Lyon!" Damon yelled, stopping Lucious before He could walk out..Lucious turned to face him. "Before you go..How's the leg?" He asked making Lucious chuckle before turning to him, then a goon.

One of Lucious's goons shot Damon in the leg making him grab it. "How's Yours?" Lucious asked, grinning to hisself.

Damon let out a loud painful screech, Lucious chuckled walking out.

When He did He seen Yana, He gave her a hug before kissing her on the cheek. "Thank You BabyGirl." He said, before pulling away.

"You're welcome." She smiled as Lucious walked away, Already pulled into them Green Hazel eyes.  
________________________________

Soon as Lucious came home, He pulled off his Jacket with a grin on his face Ready to hop in the bed with his wife.

Then It Hit Him..Cook's making him sleep in the guest room's, But This is His House.

But He also knows his Cookie Monster will go on his ass, If He got in the bed with her.

So He wasn't even finna take that chance, He shook his head going to the kitchen.

When He did, He flipped on the light only to see his Wife Sitting there with his favorites..IceCream And Chips.

He grinned to hisself as He strolled over to her, "Hey Beautiful." He huskily said kissing her cheek making Cookie turn to him. "Where you been?" She asked as Lucious got a spoon and his own box of ice cream before sitting next to him.

"Out.." Lucious trailed making Cookie glare at him "With?" Cookie asked, causing Lucious to stare at her. "Lucious don't lie to me." She demanded, She didn't wanna beat his ass for lying.

Lucious stared at her, He couldn't use the I was with Bunkie and Vernon line cause them son of a bitches dead..Damn He can't use Shyne either.

"I went to Visit Leah," Lucious lied, Cookie stared at him. "You went to visit Leah?" Cookie asked, Lucious nodded. "Your Mother?" She asked again making sure.

Lucious let out a frustrated sigh before He turned to her, "Yes." He told her, Cookie sucked her teeth. "Mayne quit lying, you went to Damon."

"If you already knew then why was you on a nigga's ass!" Lucius asked, upset . "I wanted to see if yo Dumbass would actually lie and you did!" She snapped, as upset as He was. "That's only because I knew you was gonna throw a fit!" He snapped back, Making Cookie roll her eyes and suck her teeth "The dumbest excuse I've heard from you in ages." She spat, making Lucious out a frustrated breath.

"Cook ion got time for this." He said, putting his hands up in surrender as He stood up starting to walk out "Walk out like you always do." She spoke, raising her voice making him turn "Like I always do?" Lucious asked, with a brow his face scrunched up, Cookie just stared at him. "Quit playing wimme Cook." He barked at her, his Philly accent coming out making Cookie stand.

"You the one playing with me fool!" She barked back, They went back and forth for hours until Lucious finally gave up, "Ight Fine! I'm leaving!" Lucious finally yelled, stopping Cookie's bickering. "Bye!" She said as He made his way to front door, He grabbed his jacket and left.

Slamming The Door hard when He did, She let out a sigh as She heard him start up the car and drive off..She could hear the tires screeching, He could Get in a car accident if He want to.

Cookie shook her head as She turned making her way upstairs.  
________________________________  
Cookie awoken, She looked around..Lucious still wasn't home yet, Did She care? A Little Bit.

But not enough to look high and low for the man, He wanted to play they were gonna play.

She yawned, getting up She needed something to eat.

She slid on her house shoes as She made her way downstairs.

She entered the kitchen, not ready for WHO she seen. "Damon?" She asked, seeing a skinny darkskinned man cooking.

"Cookie have a seat..We need to talk." He said making Cookie's eyes widen..Now She was really worried about where that man was.  
————————————————————————  
 _What People Do For Love,_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**To Be Continued On 'Long Run'..**   
**..** **The End...**   
**..For Now..**


End file.
